


Soval and Genie

by einzell



Series: Kittitan [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, F/M, Terra Prime is nasty, slight divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: Just when things got boring and the neighborhood didn't like her family,  Soval and Genie's father sent her on an adventure to higher learning.This appears to of turned into a novelette so this story fun is continuing(Pre-Kitittan)
Series: Kittitan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999918
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuro the Dark Ringmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuro+the+Dark+Ringmaster).

Ever since she started high school. Much to her parents amusement. There was no help for Genevieve. Not when she could hold her own when Ambassador Soval would come over most evenings to cover more details on earth/Vulcan relations and sometime towards the end of the visit both Soval and Genevieve became deeply involved in a debate or discussion often spoken in very fast paced Vulkansu, Since Genie had had a Vulcan tutor since she was 10, who had indulged the admirals daughter, teaching her the language along with the other requested lessons.  
Admiral Forest and his wife Abigail would often quietly vacate the room. But unknown to Genevieve. They would often be in the next room with a smirk on Max's face with Abigail sitting across from him shaking her head at the depth her daughter would go in her discussions. Deep down, maybe it was revenge against Soval for all the rough times Max suffered through in committee. But he also, couldn’t help but be proud of Genie in that she could hold her own. He knew that what he was allowing wouldn’t be looked upon favorably by his peers and their families, but frankly didn’t care. Since the children of some of those families acted immaturely in their attitudes and treatment towards Genie, It had become a simple matter to friend zone them. He had enough influence to have orders changed to get the families of the most obnoxious youngsters out of the neighborhood, but the damage had already been done. Genie had been threatened enough to not mix with the neighborhood.

Soval had become a godsend. When it had been mentioned about her becoming a loner. A few quiet suggestions and Genie soon found herself at the consulate almost as often as her father. It had been like a whole new world had opened up to her and the shy, withdrawn young lady opened up much to the fascination of both Soval and the tutor.  
She quickly learned to apply what she had been taught to her high school studies and surprisingly, actually managed to fit in with her peers. But the times she lived for the most were the every other evening visits with Soval. A few of her friends who happened to be there on those particular evenings had been amazed at the friendly relationship she had towards the crusty, grumpy, disagreeable old Vulcan as Soval was known. They were also intimidated, almost frightened by the intensity of these arguments. And it wasn’t overlooked that the conversation had been spoken entirely in Vulkhansu. What neither Soval or Max thought of these times or even by Genie’s peers in witnessing these shows. None had anticipated Soval or Genie feeling an attraction.  
When Soval had suggested having Genie spend time with Vulcans and even being tutored, it had been to get Genie out of the slump associated with having to deal with substandard behavior by her fellow humans. And to unofficially see how a human would perform or learn under Vulcan educational parameters. The results stunned everyone. Now as she endured her second month of classes, she would catch herself doodling in Vulcan script in her notebook. On one occasion a couple of boys had snatched her notebook in a so called incident of teasing and once they saw the script on the pages began to threaten and bully her. She and everyone else in the room had been shocked when the room lit up and every male in the room had been beamed away. 30 minutes later, a Starfleet Ensign met Genevieve at the end of class and returned the notebook. At the end of the school day, the school was notified of a threat against a Starfleet officers daughter and the perpetrators would be dealt with. Three days later, the missing classmates returned, shy five of their number. And amazingly other than being respectful, gave Genie a wide berth.   
Though it was a relief to not have to tolerate boorish behavior in class. Genie still found herself distracted. Often after finishing lessons and even the extra credit assignments, would often go back to sketching. One of the teachers had gotten on her about it, but realizing that she had a bored teenager who’d finished her assignments early and was trying to stay occupied, simply told her to be discreet. She was surprised to find out later that her father had taken the teacher aside and told her of Genie’s prior education under a Vulcan tutor. And while Genie didn’t know she was being evaluated, it would be very appreciated in not being harsh with her. When the Teacher tried to address Genie utilizing her artistic skills in a more appropriate setting. Maxwell had simply grinned and said, “I know. Lets see how she does, and we'd appreciate your observations."  
So Genevieve and a few other individuals found themselves undisturbed when they had the chance to fill-in their study time. A little over halfway through the first semester. Genie realized she had quite the library of Vulcan inspired script and no idea what to do with it all. During one of their discussions, Genie had mentioned it to Soval. She thought she detected a hint of amusement in his eyes when he told her it was a byproduct of one of the disciplines she learned when she’d been tutored. It allowed her subconscious to speak it’s mind through physical expression. Hence the artwork. while Genie had learned to speak in Vulkhansu, she had a difficult time reading and writing it. An answer that surprised Soval. On a whim, Soval had asked to see how much art sketch work she’d accumulated. And was shocked when she went to her bedroom and came back with a large box containing 15 to 20 notebooks. Every page surface covered with script. Soval looked at Max, his shock still evident and after a pause. Said he had an idea. Turning back to Genie, he said.  
“ Put those notebooks in the sequence they were created in then we'll scan them. We'll also re-institute the tutor so you can be able to decipher what you’ve written.“  
Genie was a little mystified but did so.  
“Ha Osu.” Was all she said as she rearranged the notebooks in a carefully arranged stack. She sat back and looked at him expectantly.  
He looked at her indulgently then looked over at Max and Abigail just as they re-entered the room. Max handed Genie another artist sketch book and told her to go ahead and have some more fun. She grinned, understanding that they were letting her have her own way after she finished her assignments and went about her week.  
Three weeks later, she handed the now full sketchbook to Soval. She didn’t quite understand why they were so curious about her artistry. But Max smiled and handed her another book. When she was sitting in her homeroom class two weeks later, after finishing her work she pulled the new sketchbook out. Opened it and looked at the page. Unsure. Her thoughts flying through her mind. She had been even more distracted of late, and she didn’t understand why. Thinking back she realized that when she had these moments, she would draw her thoughts out. Writing what came to mind. What amazed her were the images she sketched would be of Vulkhansu inspiration. but why? Thinking on that. She also realized her most creative times would be within two days of her visits with Soval or the other Vulcans that she was tutoring under. When those moments hit. She would almost automatically let go and “let the story write itself.” More intrigued than frightened. She puzzled it out. Realizing that she hadn’t seen Soval for at least two weeks now, she thought that could explain the dry spell she was experiencing this particular day. Closing the sketchbook. She went back over her other work again, until she noticed her teacher make a gesture for her to stay when class was dismissed. After the other students left. Miss Irons had her come sit next to her at the desk and without being asked, she passed the sketchbook over. Ever since she’d been allowed to continue her doodling, her teacher had asked to see the page that she worked on that particular day. Miss Irons was a bit surprised when she opened it and didn’t see any new creations and looked at Genie and smiled.  
“ Had a dry spell have we?” She asked.  
Surprised. Genie nodded.  
“I’ve been puzzling out why I’ve been doing this in the first place ma’am.”  
“That’s easy. Your mind is sorting itself out, assimilating all that instruction the Vulcans have been giving you. Which I may add is on a far greater level than anything we have here. And the best outlet you found is calligraphy. This is some of the most beautiful script I’ve ever had the chance to see.”  
“ Miss Irons. What I know is when the mood hits and I have no work, it’s almost like I have to do it, and the most expressive I can be is by writing in script, but I can’t read it and that concerns me. For all I know I could be writing a Vulcan version of an Evangeline Anderson novel instead of something logical Vulcans could accept. It is intriguing and I would think the Vulcans would be more honorable than trying to unfairly control or influence someone. Like this time. I’d opened the book thinking I had to write something, but nothing came to mind. It’s almost like doing a double take and realizing you were on auto pilot when it came to this sketching.”  
She stopped speaking and looked at her teacher. Who sat there smiling at her.  
“You know what’s going on ma’am?” She asked.  
“ I think I know some of it Genie. When your father came to speak to me after I tried to discourage you that first time. He explained that you were being tutored by a Vulcan and quite frankly he, your mother and the ambassador wanted to see what could happen. So I allowed it to continue since you already finished your assignments. In a sense. They’ve been using you as a guinea pig to see how a human can handle Vulcan education, now mind you, you are not experiencing on the level and intensity Vulcan youngsters would. I asked to be kept in the loop on how the experiment is going and they’ve been more than willing to oblige.”  
Genie was surprised.  
“An experiment? Why? “  
”Soval is quite fond of you Genie. It seems that you have provided him with quite the challenge with those discussions you have. And yes I’ve been made aware of those. Your dad mentioned this with an evil grin on his face. It seems your father is very proud of you to be able to go head to head with a Vulcan head of state, remaining logical, and speaking his language while you’re doing it. It has opened a new doorway of opportunities for you. So Soval is giving you the means to equip you for it. I myself am curious what way that would lead. Myself. I could simply pass you and you wouldn’t have to come back till you graduate. But your parents thought you still needed to interact with your human peers and I’m in agreement with that.”  
“ If I am the experiment should I have not been told? Why now?“  
“Because the time has come that’s why. When I was to spot a change in pattern such as something simple as a blank page. I was told I could talk to you. They were expecting this blank moment. And all you need to do was relax for a few days. After all it’s been two weeks since you’ve had any interaction with Vulcans. I would say another week or two and you’ll be back at it again.”  
Closing the book and handing it back to Genie, she gave Genie’s hand a light squeeze, then turned back to her desk. Genie left the classroom in a state of shock. She had no idea whether to be irate or surprised. Going straight home, she went straight to her room and after setting her things down, plunked down on the bed.  
Well this is interesting she thought as she lay down. I am my father’s revenge for all those harsh moments Soval put him through and in return, Soval decides to make my education even more challenging.  
Giggling to her self, she relaxed into the bed with her eyes closed. And started meditating right off. Gradually she fell asleep. Sometime during the night. Three people came quietly into the bedroom, and stood in the common area beside the bed observing her. Then the taller, more austere one reached out, lightly touching his fingertips to her temple. She sighed and curled up slipping into a more relaxed state of sleep. As he withdrew his hand, he gestured to leave the room. Gathering in the living room later. Soval faced Genie‘s parents. Maxwell had never witnessed a time when Soval had appeared so satisfied.   
“It took a little longer than myself and the tutors had presumed but your daughter is now very close to the lower cognitive levels of a normal Vulcan. The artistry outlet certainly has aided her in getting settled as you would put it.”  
Max nodded and looked at Abigail who looked concerned but not worried.  
“ I assume you have something in mind for Genie since you suggested this course of action.”  
Soval nodded at Max’s question and moved to sit down on the coffee table. A move that surprised both Max and Abigail.  
“I see you’ve definitely been hanging around Genie.”   
Was all Abigail said with a grin. Soval nodded but the two didn’t miss the mischief in his eyes.   
“The most optimum part of this experiment would be to allow Genevieve to follow her own path once she finishes high school. Which ever direction she decides to go, we should only be seen as offering encouragement to her. And much as it pains me to say Max, we may be sending her away.”  
Noting the alarmed look, he went on.  
“Sometime in the next few years, I will offer her the chance of being an intern. Assisting me when I return to Vulcan for a short interval. We need her to be fluent in reading and writing Vulkhansu. If she decides to go, she will have a better chance if she does.”  
“I see.” Said Max as he considered.  
“ Max you said you had needed a way to keep her away from certain persons who had designs on her once she had graduated, and had quietly been trying to radicalize her. It was fortuitous that we had her wear that camera. I’m sure some parents of that group of males that accosted her are still not very happy that their sons have been expelled with a felony record to show for their efforts. We have since found more individuals, so whether we'll become involved or not, Genie is still at risk of abduction.”  
“Terra prime has been getting progressively menacing of late If they are now targeting the children of officials. I’m very glad we were on to them when we did and very grateful your people stepped in. I suspect they got to Max Jr. and Oliver, but they’ve left Alexa alone.”  
“ Max. We may have to abduct their children and mates if that is shown to have occurred. This xenophobia they have been peddling can not be allowed to spread. We will continue to help Genie, but you may have to accept she will find her way on a distant star system.“.   
Sadly. Genevieve‘s parents nodded in understanding.  
“We have not only been monitoring this group, but as you know they have infiltrated everywhere. Crippling your efforts Max. In our investigative activities we have uncovered some things. Can you tell me what Lebensborn means?“  
Max and Abigail both went pale. Then began to explain. They talked further into the night. By early morning. Genie’s future and that of her sister, nieces and nephews had been assured.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

In the final five weeks of her junior semester. The Vulcan tutor had her doing lessons in reading and writing Vulkhansu. It certainly helped when a certain disagreeable at the best of times Vulcan statesman would start leaving notes for her to decipher. And generally keep her curiosity piqued. It became second nature for her to write in Vulkhansu, and many a time would go by in class where she would be clicking along in Vulcan script, while her classmates soon found themselves frustrated in trying to keep up. They had also realized that while she was happy to share her notes, it didn’t take but a moment for them to realize they couldn’t read the script and the creator of that script would not translate it. So unofficially. Genies notes became the state secret of her high school class. Most of the students took it in stride, and a few of them actually made an effort to learn it on their own.  
  
Unfortunately it was but a matter of time when some rube would try to lay down the law. And for Genie. It happened near the end of spring break. She and three other friends had decided to sneak out for the week end and camp out in Muir Woods near a small meadow with a creek. Well away from the Golden Gate Motorway. They had settled in and had a pretty nice neat little campsite. It was a quiet afternoon everything was peaceful and other than some small birds and animals in the trees they had no idea anyone else was there. They had spent part of the afternoon skinny-dipping in that creek. And had just sat down to put together a light meal when Genie felt someone grab her by the hair from behind and yank her backwards from the circle of friends. Her unseen assailant put her up against a tree face first, and told her in no uncertain terms that she had to obey and comply. He didn’t get a chance to say anymore. Her friends had sat there stunned. And were even more amazed when they watched Genevieve whip her arm up and around then down, trapping his arm. Then twisting around and proceed to pummel her attacker, raining blows to his face, throat, collar bone and sternum. Then he was down trying to protect his face and trying to breathe. He tried getting back up to continue his attack when a double kick to the groin shut him down. He lay there groaning in a weird high pitched keening sound while Genevieve backed warily away, reaching for her COM. Calling her Dad and requesting an emergency beam out, she closed it and moved closer to her friends. A moment later. The four of them disappeared. To reappear on the deck of a starship. Several MACO quickly escorted them off the transporter deck. It lit up again and Maxwell appeared. The concerned look on his face quickly turned livid when he saw the bruises on her face, neck and hands. Ordering the MACO to beam down to those coordinates and apprehend everyone close by the site. He then moved over to Genie and gave her a hug. Looking at the other three he asked them if they were alright. They told him yes. Max then had a crewman escort them to the crew lounge. As their escort led them around the corner, they heard the transporter fluoresce. Later as they sat in the lounge with Genie being treated by the ships Doctor. Max came in and asked Genie to accompany him. They were brought to a cargo bay and secured to the walls were 10 men counting the bruiser that had tried to assault her. He was still doubled over in pain from her earlier blows.  
“I understand, that’s the one who attacked you?” Max asked.  
Genie stood straight along side her father. Her arms crossed in front of her. Her attention completely focused on the prisoner.

” Shall we discuss this in a more civil manner? I understand that you were trying to make a demand of me and the physical force was uncalled for and in your manner of presenting it was a demand that I had no reason to ever consider. What the hell do you mean by comply? If you’re like the rest of those slimy geeks that have been following me, stalking me, terrorizing my friends. Then you have nothing productive to say. Also you’re being very presumptuous that any woman would want to just obediently spread their legs for you. If you are who I think you are. Then this conversation is over. My father will deal with you and he will be a lot more thorough than I was.“

”You also incur great wrath upon yourself when you start harassing a man’s Telsu. Admiral. He is now your prisoner.“

Soval’s quiet comment counterpointed Genie’s demand. Genie startled a bit when she heard that term. But didn’t break eye contact with the prisoner or comment on Soval’s use of the term. The man remained doubled over, moaning almost like he never heard them. Max glared at him a moment more. Then turning to Soval, nodded his head then moved to help Genie away. Genie didn’t comment but let Max guide her out the door. They were almost to the room where her friend’s were staying when she froze. “Telsu?” She asked. Shocked. Looking at her father inquiringly. She noticed he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a conspiratorial smile. He didn’t say anything, but waited for her next question.  
“Is that how highly he regards me? I thought I was like a second daughter to him.”  
“In a manner of speaking, you are sweet heart. I was going to tell you some time just before graduation. But he more or less gave it away. Why don’t you go in and join your friends, we’ll beam you back home when your ready. Ok?”  
Giving her a hug, he walked her the rest of the way to the crew lounge. As she entered, she felt the faint curve of a smile on her lips. As soon as as the door was closed he turned and headed back down the hall. Arriving. He was met at the door of the cargo bay by Soval and the ships Captain. Soval had raised a hand, stopping him from entering the bay and answering his look.  
“V’Shar are melding with those individuals right now Maxwell, and it would not do to have it witnessed by an ally who is not supposed to know about it.”  
That had brought a tight lipped smile to the Admiral’s face. Relaxing back on his heels and rolling his shoulders tiredly. His face softened a bit from the hard lines as he regarded his friend.  
”As if being melded often becomes second nature. Gardner actually hates me because of the trust you place in me. I was wondering if you thought of the shock value you caused when you announced your Telsu. Genie did a good job concealing it when she was in the bay, but the full impact didn’t hit her until just before I got her back to the room. When were we going to break it to her?“  
He stopped speaking but couldn’t keep the amused smile off his face is regarded his friend. Soval on his part didn’t even hide the amusement that threatened to break up the permanently serious set of his face. He was clearly amused.  
”If she is amenable to the idea, then the surprise would be worth it.”  
his comment brought a grin to Maxwell.  
“Well it appears to me she might be entertaining the idea. I never would’ve thought that introducing my daughter to a member of another species to open her up to the fact that not everyone is a narrow minded bigot would launch her on a grand adventure.”  
” Your choice of words indicates you yourself have a difficult time realizing that something of this nature could and has occurred Maxwell.”  
Maxwell’s amused smile only got bigger.  
”In a manner of speaking Soval. It’s hard to imagine, and at the same time, it’s great. Besides. Ever since she started spending time with you and other Vulcans. I’ve been able to relax because I know she’s safe. So she’s entitled to choose her man.“  
This time. Neither Soval or the ships Captain could contain the smirks. Clearly when a woman decided in favor of a man. The battle was almost won.The Captain spoke up.  
”OSU. This may take some time. And our colleagues have already discovered a small number of these individuals detained are in no manner involved with this attempted rape. We have left them sedated until we can return them to where they were apprehended. What we have discovered will be very unpleasant perhaps worse than any information OSU Soval has revealed to you.”  
Maxwell turned grim.  
“I am not surprised Captain. I’m confident you will inform me of what you’ve discovered when you’ve finished. In regards to disposing of these individuals. We don’t want them. Their intentions run counter to the goals of United Earth whose authority they intend to usurp. Their activities, if they are allowed to continue will only undo the the progress earth has made since the end of World War III. We’ll consider them enemy combatants or terrorists. And I don’t want to know what happens to them.”  
The two Vulcans nodded at his words.  
”We will find a suitable punishment for these malcontents OSU.”  
The Captain replied.  
“The only exception I would request would be to cripple and sterilize the man who tried to lay a hand on my daughter. Put him where he will be found by his handlers with a message to not mess with the dependents of EarthGov or Starfleet personnel. If they want a fight. They will face us like men. I’m sure they would understand.”  
Max finished speaking, noticing the glitter of mischief in Soval’s eyes.  
” I think I may have something that would be appropriate Max. And I will allow it to be a surprise for yourself and Genevieve to appreciate.“  
Max chuckled At Soval’s comment. Nodding he agreed. Pulling his COMM out. He contacted the MACO Commander and arranged to have the individuals who had been unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time transferred dirt side. Then have him and his entire squad meet him personally upon completion. The commander acknowledged him and Max close his Comm. Looking over at the Vulcans.  
“ I need to go back to my office gentlemen. I honestly wish this group would just drop off the world. But, they are too deeply embedded in every government body so the example demonstrated by our offering should be worth pondering.”  
” It will be as you request Admiral. What would you request of Genie and her friends?“  
” Send them back down to a cleared but secluded area where they can enjoy the rest of their break. And ensure that what happened is not to be reported. As far as they’re concerned, the matter is closed. Genie would understand it, but before they are sent down for my peace of mind, could you ensure that none of those girls had any involvement with this attack?“  
Soval nodded in understanding. With a nod, Max turned and went to the transporter room. Five minutes later. He was back in his office in Star Fleet Head Quarters going about his business. He put in a call to Abigail and told her Genie was doing alright, having the time of her life and would be out with her friends an extra day. Finishing the call. He went on about his business.  
After Genevieve had returned to the crew lounge where her friends were. She was still shocked, but happy with the knowledge that Soval thought so highly of her. It was still unheard of for a human to have such a close relationship bordering on marriage. As she entered the room, smiling as she realized she liked the idea of being joined with Soval. She found her friends involved in conversation with a young Vulcan officer. She closed the door and came over, sitting down amongst them. Leaning back in her chair. She let out a breath and relaxed. She vaguely paid attention to the conversation surrounding her. Being caught up in her thoughts about what Soval said back in the cargo bay. She felt at peace with this news.  
Three hours later, Genie and her friends beamed down to a small Glade in the forest. The trees grew tall here, encroaching on the edges of the Glade and the shadows were dappled with greens and yellows. A small stream fed pool was situated on the southside of the open area. All in all. The place appeared inviting. Looking around the area and at each other. The girls breathed a sigh of relief and went to set up camp. Despite feeling a bit subdued by the events a few hours earlier. There was an assurance that the MACO and the Vulcans had made sure this location had been sanitized of any vermin to allow them to finish their weekend.  
At the end of their weekend getaway. When they had packed up the camp, getting ready to hike out to where they thought they needed to go. A flitter touched down in the glade with the pilot emerging to offer them a ride to the jump off point. They boarded and as they flew back to the city, we’re surprised how far into the wilderness they had beamed into. Genie smiled as she realized the lengths Soval or her dad had gone to ensure their safety.  
It was that safe feeling that stayed with her for the remainder of her high school years. She had discovered quite a few of her classmates had taken an interest in Vulkhansu and found herself completely immersed in being a teacher herself. But she continue to stay far ahead of the pack on her grades, she thought nothing of tutoring her classmates. One of her teachers had actually commented that there would be a squad of valedictorians on her graduating year at this rate.  
Genie had been saddened when at the beginning of her senior year. The three girls who had accompanied her on that very memorable camping trip had moved. She was disappointed and saddened because it had been a sudden departure. That had her curious enough to ask her dad and mom at dinner one evening, before Soval arrived to eat with them.  
she was surprised to see her father flinch before he turned and faced her.  
”We had to send them off world Genie. The group that sent that piece of trash that tried to assault you had threatened their families. Their only reason for being with you that weekend was to get you isolated so they could abduct you, then induct you. They were shocked at how you handled yourself. And empowered.”  
Genie literally reeled at this news. “Why?.....” She whispered.”  
”Obviously. They had been under duress. Their families were threatened . In fact they were scheduled to be shipped off as soon as you were taken. Your action made them realize they didn’t need to be passive. They managed to get a message across to that Vulcan officer visiting with them when I took you to identify your attacker in the cargo bay. I admit you were in a state of shock when I brought you back so it was understandable you did not notice anything was amiss.“  
” But when we camped out afterward, they never said anything. In fact. That turned out to be one of the best camping trips I’ve ever enjoyed. They never once let on about anything.“  
She replied. Still surprised that she missed the deception and had come close to being abducted.  
Max smiled sadly.  
”We’ve known for a while that Terra Prime was going to be underhanded. So when we apprehended those individuals the day you were attacked. We had the girls melded when you were down there ID’ing your assailant. They’d been finished for quite a while before I brought you back. We found that each one had some family members involved with Terra Prime, and that there would be consequences if you weren’t brought in. For them as well as their so-called sponsors. We offered them a choice. Help us or be prosecuted. If they helped, then we would extract them and their families. If not they would be collateral damage.”  
He spoke in a straightforward manner and Genie was taken aback by his dispassionate demeanor.  
” Please tell me they are safe dad.“ She breathed.  
“They are Genie. We managed to get their families out and when they finished their junior year, they and their families are transferred off world. You will not see them again nor do we recommend you try. They had family involved with Terra Prime and they had been conspiring to kidnap the child of a federal officer, then commit a crime against humanity against that child. So it’s my hope they understand they were given a pass to start over elsewhere.”  
He stopped for a moment in thought. Genie looked at her mother then back at Max who sat there still in thought. Abigail then addressed Genie.  
“ Sweetie. We are planning to sit down with you sometime with Ambassador Soval and discuss some things. I am not aware of the time, but we’re planning to do it before you graduate. Since most of it involves you. You’ll have to be in on it, because it will affect your adult life, unless we can remove the problem. And it’s got more impossibly difficult through the years. So if you can indulge us a little while longer, we will answer your questions when the time is right.“  
Finishing with a smile, she went back to eating. Genie considered it all for a moment, then joined her mother. Max had remained quiet for the rest of the meal. Soval had mysteriously not appeared that night. Having sent a quick text saying a matter had come up.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner and finishing clean up. She snatched up her latest sketch book. Opened it up to a new page as she perched on the couch with her attention on the far wall. Max and Abigail had settled into recliners off to her right reading the news on their PADD’s. And paid her no mind. Knowing that when she got into this deep thinking mode, she’d be tenacious and would let them know when she was ready to share. So they gave her the space to work. Max had no idea what she wrote that night. After being told that three of her besties had nearly come close to selling her out for the safety of their families had to have seriously rattled her. Occasionally looking over at her as she composed. They couldn’t help but admire the formidable woman she was growing to be. What they saw this night was a young woman concentrating on her work contemplating what she’d been told. In all. When she finished. She had composed 15 pages of tightly packed Vulkhansu script. Literally filling the page from edge to edge and in very fine print. From a distance, the script look like elven print and bespoke a very intense writer who had a lot to put down. Reading through it the next day she had been very amazed at the depth and the scope of the text. Being thankful she had become proficient in reading and writing the language.  
At dinner the following evening. They had been joined by Ambassador Soval and two other Vulcans. As they were sitting down for end meal, what the Vulcans referred to supper. Max had asked Genevieve to show Soval the pages she had written the previous day. She went to retrieve the book from her room. Missing the pointed look Maxwell shot to Soval, who just raised an eyebrow in return. She returned with a large sketchbook, and presented it to Soval and resumed her place at the table. Her friend had picked it up, thumbed through it, pausing for a long time at the block of text, then handed it back to Genie, his face softened as he looked at her in the eye.  
“Maxwell has revealed to me that an explanation is an order Genie. We were at an impasse as to when that need to be affected. However. After putting a so-called bottom feeder to rights, that time maybe have arrived sooner than we intended. Am I correct?”  
She quietly nodded, not missing the sparkle of amusement in his eyes that mirrored her own. Everyone else at the table sat watching the interaction between the two while Abigail and a third Vulcan. A lady of Soval’s clan had helped prepare the food. For a time both Soval and Genie just regarded each other, completely oblivious to everyone else. Then both simultaneously broke eye contact and looked at everyone else in the room. She had noticed Soval and Max exchange looks for a moment but had moved her attention elsewhere, when she rose from the table to help her mother. Only to get shoo’ed back to the table as Abigail and T’Sar began to bring the food out. Resuming her seat, she divided her attention to everyone seated around the table. Occasionally reaching out to take a dish out of her mother or T’Sar’s hands to put it on the table. Conversation was light and low-key, and Genie simply sat, letting it wash over her like a light breeze. Content to just relax and take it in. She missed the looks sent her way by Soval, Lady T’ Sar and Abigail. Considering her before looking at each other and nodding. When the setting was ready. Everyone sat down to eat giving their attention to Genevieve who is still lapsed happily in a daydream.  
“ I believe T’Sai that bon appétit is in progress.“  
Soval’s light comment in the Vulcan honorific regarding her startled her back to reality. With a nervous giggle, she immediately got to dishing out food. Max and Abigail looked at each other, slightly mystified by this turn of events. But stayed silent. While it was Vulcan custom to not speak during meal times, Genie noticed Soval make an effort to break away from the tradition to accommodate his hosts. It turned out to be an awkward but no less interesting meal. Soval had been dividing his attention between Max and Genevieve and it appeared to the young lady that she was the indirect center of attention and it started to make her uncomfortable. When dinner finally ended. Genie was mildly annoyed when she sensed Soval and T’Sar’s line of conversation gearing towards her wanting to challenge their viewpoint. Before she opened her mouth to insert both feet, before she ended up doing battle again with Soval and his adamant stubbornness, she considered a moment. Realizing they were doing it on purpose. She did just the opposite what they expected of her. Maxwell, Abigail and one of the younger Vulcan’s would glance over at Genie’s ongoing coversation with Soval and T’Sar, occasionally joining in. Sometime before 10 o’clock. T’Sar had to leave early. As she donned her robes, she looked at Genie.  
”**Nash-veh vesh’ ki ragel-tor T’Sai**.”  
It was agreeable to meet thee T’Sai.  
“**Nemaiyo T’Sai**.”  
Thank you T’Sai  
”**Nash-veh bolau ma nahp mautah, ish-veh lau man-tor weh-nom tor threshra man-tor bolau Genevieve**.”  
I must have your thoughts very soon, it may be better to share what is needed Genevieve  
Soval’s statement mildly surprised Genie. Realizing she had just been offered the chance to meld. She lit up. Noticing her eagerness. Soval went on.  
”But not this evening though.”  
His comments seemed to drop the wind out of her sails. And she had a hard time containing her disappointment.  
While it was obvious that Soval was amused by Genie’s reaction. He still said to be patient and all would be explained in time. So she sighed in frustration as T’Sar took her leave. She turned her attention to the rest of her evening and enjoying the company. Eventually. Soval and the other guests left for the evening, leaving Genie not a little curious as she helped her mother clean up. When she finished. She found Max lounging in his favorite recliner in the living room. Taking a seat on the coffee table. She put her elbows on her knees, propped her chin on her hands and asked him.  
”They were testing me again. Weren’t they?”  
"Apparently so honey. I’m not sure why, but I’m pretty sure your future is going to be tied in with Soval’s. So as he said. Have patience. Even he hasn’t shared much with me.”  
Genie nodded. But was slightly mystified at the effort her dad was making and keeping a straight face. She went to bed that night wondering exactly what her dad and Soval had in mind for her. She had been dead asleep when Soval had returned and he and Max had entered the room. Soval quickly but gently found her meld points, for a moment he stood there with his hand on her face, then quickly with drew.  
”Well Soval? Is she ready for what you propose?”  
”She is Maxwell. But it has to be her choice, and I would have her have a choice as any woman should. I know she’s considering the MACO, so it would be beneficial. She would be safer in uniform. It will be a span of time longer before she is ready, with your blessing of course and I have mentioned it before. But if she is amenable. I would have her as mine. I understand it would be a surprise to yourself and Abigail. She has the knowledge and ability to live among Vulcans. She needs to spend time in the society among my own people before she is integrated.”  
Max looked at Soval in amazement, surprised at the sadness his friend exhibited.  
“I’ve known for quite some time. A very long time. I was a bit stumped at the extra protectiveness you’ve shown towards her when you started to help her. It was also the highlight of my week to see my daughter bold enough to scrap with a Vulcan head of state without backing down. I would be a fool to not assume feelings would not develop between you two. So I know that something special has developed beyond an off off worlder reaching out to help The child of a friend. You have my thanks Soval. You have given her more than any man on this world can ever give. Out of the four children I’ve been blessed with. Genie is going to have the best life of all of us. Thank you.”  
Soval gently reached out and put a hand on Max’s shoulder, squeezing gently. He understood Max’s feelings.  
”With the exception of your sons. It would appear that this family accepts and displays the concept of IDIC. We have kept watch over your sons and their families as well as Alexa, despite her annoying habit of disappearing. Out of the three, the sons are walking on precarious ground. We may have to move some resources to protect more children. Your section 31 is woefully in adequate in this area.”  
Max snorted that last.  
”In regards to Alexa. She has been very resilient and adaptable. I do not approve of her farming herself out as she has. But it is nice to know she will be safe when push comes to shove.“  
Soval agreed.  
“ you are aware she has nine children now, Max?“  
Max nodded, slightly annoyed.  
” I’m about to banish her to an island since she doesn’t know when to stop.“  
For a fleeting moment, amusement flash across Soval’s features.  
” We can do something about that Max if that is your desire. The people she associates with are questionable at best.“  
Max shook his head.  
” Some of those people are Terra Prime officers, so it’s not much of a surprise that they are so focused on Genie as much since if you control the kids, you can influence the father. So however things develop between you and Genie. She’ll be focused on a more full filling life..”  
” Correct Max. At best the children will be safe. Also if Genevieve decides to go into the MACO, please ensure that the unit she was assigned to is clean in its focus.”  
”That last part is getting more difficult, but I will work something out.”  
Soval acquiesced but didn’t comment. Turning he looked down the hallway to where Genie's room was. His expression thoughtful.  
“ I can’t fully meld with her at this time, and when I do, it will change the direction of her life. And that direction has to be by her own choice without outside influence.“ looking at Max, he continued. “ And she would pick up on my desire for her. And it is substantial, contrary to popular belief Maxwell. Vulcan’s do have emotions. Being touch telepaths, we have to exercise extreme discipline to control them. They are so intense it would overwhelm her. And I would prefer her to be herself. As she is when she makes that choice.“  
Max agreed. Soval seem to have more to say. And Max gestured to continue.  
”She will have her explanation but it will have to be in a secure location for a few days undisturbed. She has a spring break holiday coming up in the next two weeks. Do you know of a location that would suffice?“  
Max turned away thoughtful. Going to a chair and sitting down. Soval sat on the couch opposite letting his friend think. They had been joined by Abigail, who looked between the two and then sat opposite Soval on the couch. After a time, Max looked over at her and then told her of Soval’s request. She immediately answered.  
“Papeete. We never did tell the kids where we went in the years before they were born. And the Pacific Rim is a big place. As far as I know. The resort is abandoned now. I was hoping to sneak off with you again as soon as Genie left.”  
That brought a grin to Maxwell's face. He didn’t blame her there. While Genie was the most wonderful daughter that anyone could wish for, she could be intense at times.  
”That is worth looking into Abby. We’ll try to see if it’s doable. However I have suspected for a long time I’ve been watched, and this needs to be a very quiet matter. It may be wise to find a third-party to check out things. But it’s a valid idea.”  
Abigail smiled and sat back. Satisfied.  
Soval appeared thoughtful himself.  
” Give me the details of this location. I promise we won’t appear to stand out as we investigate it.”  
Max and Abigail looked at him with amusement.  
”Dressed up as you are now, you would stand out Soval. Your ground man would have to be a human. It’s a warmer location yes. But the uniforms and mannerisms would be a dead giveaway. It would be interesting nonetheless.”  
Even Soval agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Genie awoke the next morning. She found a note from her mother saying to come straight home after school. As she got ready for school, she was curious why her mom wasn’t home. But gathered her things, cleaned up, had a quick bite and headed out. Genie had a quick day of school. While she’d breezed through classes, she realized her mind wasn’t focused on her work. In fact, she’d still been mulling over what she’d picked up about herself at the previous nights dinner. Even though she still knew more about Vulcans than anyone else. She had never expected Soval to be teasing her. Laughing to her self, she’d decided Soval had found himself in a position that he had some thing to share, but propriety prevented him from doing so, and so he was stuck. Shortly she had left the school and made it home in a short time. To her surprise the house was still empty. She’s grounded her things in her room then made her way to the kitchen, pouring a large drink and picking up a PADD, she,d noticed on the counter. On the screen, she’ noticed the file icon with her name on it, blinking. Going to the living room and plunking down on the couch. Taking a swig, she said the cup down on the end table, with your attention on the screen of the PADD. She looked up and surveyed the room. And then looking back to the screen. She opened the file, it turned out to be a note from her parents. Intriguing she thought with this was getting weird.

**Genie**

**Soval regrets that he couldn’t outright tell you what you needed to know in the way he preferred. Your father and me are engaged in some time together and will not be back til later tonight. If we aren’t back, don’t be alarmed. Just enjoy your time alone, and there’s a few things we wouldn’t mind you taking care of. Soval does have some time available he would like to spend with you on Spring Break, and would like to make it up to you, if you still want to know. It’s pretty heavy stuff so don’t be surprised what you find out.**   
** Love**   
** Mom and Dad**

  
Finishing the note. She put the PADD down and looked around. “Teenager on the loose, watch out.” Giggling to herself. She took another drink. Leaning back with her eyes closed. She just lay there with a half smile on her face. Taking the time to truly relax. She remained that way for a long time, letting the shadows from the afternoon sun inch across the floor. Feeling her self settle instead of being so out of sorts as she had been done during the day. Finally getting up. She did justice to the few chores that needed done. After that she walked through the house, ensuring everything was in order. Ending up in her bedroom. Reaching out. She opened up her backpack and pulled out the sketchbook. Taking a seat at her desk, she opened it up to the “block”. That 15 page tome buried in the middle of her sketch book. She would never Call it a diary by a long shot. Going over it several times earlier. Amazed at the detail and expression she had put forth in it. She almost couldn’t believe the ease she had composed it using such intricate characters. This time though. She focused on the content of what she’d written. She felt herself slipping into the mindset to fully embrace the cultural background of the text. Finding herself needing to concentrate on her story. She become completely engrossed. She didn’t even hear her parents come home. Find in the house quiet. They looked until they found Genie. Completely engrossed in her work. Smiling at the site. Quietly left the bedroom. And went about their own business.   
Genie gradually became aware of a very Aromatic, delicious smell in the air. Quickly realizing the time that it passed. She got up stiffly, and made her way to the kitchen. She found her dad lounging against the counter while a few feet away, her mom was just finishing dinner. Strangely no one needed to say anything. Simply content to be in each others company. They ate in silence not wanting to disturb the moment. Genie found her self very engaged about what she had written. She realized that she literally opened up and poured her heart into the text. And she was wondering if it would be a wise idea to allow the ambassador to scan those pages. As they had been when they had agreed to. She wondered if that was one of the answers she received on that little safari. Without thinking she took the plates when they,d finished and made to take them to the kitchen sink. She was stopped by Max, who with a smile told her it was all right. She gave her dad and mom a hug and went back to her room. Where she soon again was lost in the script. Max and Abigail Sat at the counter, having got some drinks and just kept a companionable silence. But they were not to tell Genie was that they had just spent time most of the day with Soval, and what he had shown them with the assistance of her former tutor had been staggering. Genies mental and cognitive development had out stripped that of normal humans. But she was not genius level. Or had no sign of it. Which was almost a relief to Max. If she wanted to go find work off world, she was already more than qualified. A Reldai who had worked with the tutor had melded with both Max and Abigail and had shown them some of the pertinent observations she had. Both parents were amused at some of the memories the Reldai showed them, Where Genie had been using Terran colloquialisms in her conversations whenever either English or standard was used. They could not help but be impressed. She had clearly out shone her three siblings and of the four of them, Max and Abigail couldn’t be more proud of her. As they sat there at the counter. They simply were happy and enjoyed the evening. Well aware that this time of quiet wouldn’t last. But to enjoy it while it was here.   
Genie sat down at her desk. And closed her eyes. Sitting there for a moment. She slowly breathed in and out. Opening her eyes they fell on the script on the pages and with a smile, she went back to reading. And again was lost in all the detail. Her folks had long gone to bed when she came out of her fog. Going to bed herself. Unbeknownst to her her mind kept going over her writing. She had no idea what most of the content she'd written. For all she knew. It was a massive chunk of what thoughts her mind had processed. Fading deeper into dreamland. She was silently thankful for her Father reaching to Soval and getting her involved with the Vulcan Liaison. If it hadn’t come to pass, she’d be another troublemaker trying but never succeeding in finding any balance or purpose in life. She sighed quietly. Content. She missed the movement in the shadows outside her bedroom door as her parents stood arm in arm. Watching their daughter sleep. Max hugged Abigail tightly as they turned and moved towards their own bedroom. The darkness hid their tears. But could never negate the feeling being so happy, satisfied or full. This quiet time of achievement would not last. Max knew, but it would be appreciated until the end. They quietly turned in feeling content themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

That “ honeymoon time” came to an end just before spring break. Genie had walked into her last class of the day. Going to her usual spot, setting her bag down and getting ready for class. Her attention had been drawn to the size of the class, and the fact that Mrs. Irons was not there. In her place was a younger woman who seem to be on very friendly terms with two male students who also sat in the front row. Both she never met before and never recalled even seen them in the school. Deep down something didn’t feel right and the explanation on the lesson today did not jive for her. Two classes worth would be combined for the day. As the new teacher brought the class to order. Genie sensed her internal alarm bells going off. The substitute teacher, while lecturing to the class, always seem to have her attention focused towards Genie. Out of the corner of her eye. The two male students seem to focus attention specifically toward her as well. She listened to the lecture, and began to notice it had no bearing on any subject the lessons were focused on and all based on history, with no more logic in it than propaganda. Bringing her hands up her face and rubbing tiredly, she thought. I don’t have time for this. And dropping her hands back down, pinching the earring on her left ear lobe. Instantly, the room fluoresced . And she and the entire class found themselves in a featureless room. She genuinely felt tired, and laid her head on the desktop as sleep claimed her. She awoke an indeterminate time later, back in the classroom. Around her, were the fellow students that she knew belonged there and everyone seemed to be waking up. At the front of the room. Stood a MACO Captain, leaning back against the teachers desk with his arms crossed. Behind him sat Miss. Irons who appeared to be very shaken. Looking around the perimeter of the room, a squad of MACO stood or sat all relaxed but very alert.  
“ Students.“ The MACO finally spoke up. When he had the entire classes attention. He continued.  
“ I hold no apology to what you just had the misfortune to experience, but all of you have just been minutes away from being snatched.“  
Holding up a hand to silence any talk. He went on.  
“ If it had not been for the action of this young lady, you would’ve found yourselves in the Sierra foothills by now being indoctrinated into the sick fantasies of Terra Prime. A separatist group whose doctrine is very hostile to off-worlder's regardless if it is human or not.”  
He paused a moment and looked around the room. As if he was contemplating what he wanted to say next.  
“ This is the first time that we are aware of them becoming bold enough to attempt hijacking a high school class, and we were able to way lay it this time. But in the foreseeable future it is possible they may try again. In a few moments, we will allow your parents in the room, because what we have to share will also apply to them.“  
He paused again. Turned to speak to Ms. irons.  
“ Are you OK ma’am? Will you need any attention?“  
I am quite fine captain, but I will have to admit to being slightly shaken.”  
He nodded at her answer, then turning back around. He looked across the room to one of the other MACO.  
“ Lieutenant Hawthorne, I’ll leave the second phase of this to you. There’s three people who need to accompany me. Everyone else will remain here.“  
Turning his head as he directed his speech to the class. He then said.  
”Miss Forrest, Mr's Klein and Feldman, I need you to gather your things and accompany me.”  
He stood up away from the desk he was leaning on, moved to an open area in the classroom. Genie and the other two named students had quickly bagged their stuff and moved to join him. He had them stand facing him in a semi circle. Pulling out a comm he spoke into it. “Seneca. Four to beam.“  
They were transported to the Seneca. Genie and her two companions found themselves in a crew lounge. Their escort had them wait there, while he left to get someone. They settled at a table next to a large viewport. They got some drinks and snacks, which sat on the table untouched. All their attention focused out the window. Below them, the west coast of North America was towards the horizon with the terminator crossing the continent halfway across the Great Plains. Looking up from planet surface, they spied another ship, no. Two ships docked in tandem with each other on a parallel orbit. Further toward the north pole was a pair of massive structures floating against the black. Another ship nestled in the latticework of the closest structure.  
“ I never thought that I’d ever wind up in space for my own safety. This isn’t how I would’ve imagined it.“  
Oscar Feldman’s soft voice carried in the quietness of the room. Without taking her eyes off the view out the window, Genie spoke up.  
“ It was bound to happen sometime. I suspected somethings been up for some while. Dad and Soval have been very protective of me ever since Max had made his declaration.”  
“ Declaration? What do you mean Genie?“  
“ Max is my oldest brother. Oscar. Ever since he was stationed at Whidbey Island, he got more and more militant and pragmatic. He became even meaner and started treating me, mom and my sister Alexa like dirt. Dad finally told his CO that he was ordered to never ever come home again, and demanded an investigation. I never did find out the results of it, but shortly after dad dropped his ultimatum. Alexa disappeared for a while, then when Oliver graduated. He followed Max and dad into Starfleet and I haven’t heard back from him either.”  
She finally turned attention to Oscar.  
“ They never told me much about what’s going on Oscar. I’ve had my suspicions with the admonitions to keep a beckoncall close, being told not to go to certain favorite haunts, sometimes meeting a security agent at a public venue, then going into a back room and beaming out to a safe area. Dad is going all out to keep me safe and I hate whoever these people are.“  
Both Oskar and Adam looked at each other and then back at her. Because to them, the normally intense, sometimes fun tomboy with a killer body had turned into a tired veteran. And the difference shocked them. Adam, the normally take charge type with a Morose attitude on life, but could do a dissertation in his sleep, got up and moved his chair closer to Genie before sitting back down. Genie looked up at him, then back out the window.  
“Were you the target?“ She nodded.  
“But why us?” Adam continued.  
“ Because. Why settle for one orange when you can take the whole bushel?“  
The voice sounded from above and behind them. Twisting around, they whirled around to find the MACO captain had returned with two others. Both human and in a different uniform. Where Starfleet wore royal blue. These two wore black and were none too friendly looking.  
“Ms. Forrest would you please accompany me?”  
The Captain requested. After a short hesitation. She gave a slight nod and with an uneasy glance, got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she moved to the door. Out in the hallway the captain escorted her to the Captains Mess. She was directed to sit down, and he stepped out again. When the door closed she sat down. Setting her bag on the table, she opened it up, pulled out the sketchpad. Opening it up to the 15 page block, she began to read. Occasionally flipping back to earlier pages. She whiled the time away waiting for whoever would come. She was not surprised when the captain returned with two other individuals.  
“Ms. Forrest. My name is Captain Merriweather Thompson, acting head of Detachment 3, out of San Francisco Barracks. These other two gentlemen here are Captain Blake Andrews, commander of the Seneca, and Subcommander Kenak, V’Shar.”  
“ You certainly don’t mince words sir. The only question I have is why are things taking so long? I mean I’m grateful for the affirmative action, but have things gotten bad?“  
Kenak answered. “ I believe that would be quite appropriate Ms forest. I understand that Osu Soval has never had the opportunity to brief you, and while it is an oversight it could not be helped.”  
He paused. Looking at his colleagues a moment before adding.  
“ In light of this recent event, The cause is more than sufficient to ask of you. What are your plans for your future?“  
“ Well even though I’ve been considering several things. I hadn’t settled on anything specific yet.” She replied. Kenak and Captain Thompson nodded in understanding.  
“ That’s understandable, but could you narrow down a bit? What major things would you be considering out of all that you’ve laid out before you? What would you like to do first.”  
For the first time since that class from hell. She giggled. Then answered.” I would like to go into space and live and work there. I would like to go to Vulcan, just to see what kind of place would make Vulcans so grumpy at the illogic of humans. And I would like to do military service sometime now. And finally I would like to find a worthy man to settle down with.“  
Both captains snorted at Genevieve‘s remark about Vulcans but surprisingly Genie sensed rather than saw the amused mischief in Kenak’s eyes.  
“ I was warned about your candid nature Ms. Forrest, and you did not disappoint. Fortunately, we should be able to assist you in the first two, the third option would be up to Captain Thompson to respond to, and the fourth, you are entirely on your own. I understand that your school has a holiday lasting a week. Am I correct?“  
Still grinning, Genie nodded.  
“ That will not be enough time to go to Vulcan and do such a journey justice. But I have been instructed by Ambassador Soval to extend an invitation to you to accompany him to a small island in your Pacific ocean. His shuttle leaves tonight and we have much for you to consider before you depart. In this regard. Captain Thompson I believe the next round is yours.“  
Captain Thompson stifled a grin as he nodded.  
Genevieve, before you accuse me of circumventing your father since you are not considered an adult yet. I need to ask you, if you’re serious in pursuing a military career?”  
Genie was surprised at this. “ Seriously?“  
At Captain Thompson’s nod. He replied.  
“Seriously Genie. I can answer any questions you may have about the MACO, and we can circumvent the need to go to call a recruiter. A MACO officers invitation has just as much more weight as a recruiters if not more. I can tell you that there is an advantage in this situation. They won’t be able to touch you and it will buy you some time to get a career started off world. Possibly on Vulcan. If you wish to get a leg up. We can have the ships doctor perform a physical on you then notify your dad to ask him to start the process.“  
Genie had been surprised at that. “ But do you think he might object?“  
“ Who do you think informed me of your interest?“


	6. Chapter 6

Soval had been in incensed after he’d received word that Genie’s safety had been compromised. In a school of all places. He had no need to sympathize with his friend. Admiral Forest. They were not in dispute about this matter. It was a relief to find out the training they given her and the simple alarm devices they’d supplied her had worked like they were in tended. He had just gotten off the COM with Subcommander Kenak aboard the Seneca, and was surprised to find out that they had retrieved two other individuals with her. The Sub Commander had duly informed Soval that section 31 had taken them into custody when they’d debriefed Genie. Like her, they’ve been targeted by Terra Prime on the discovery that a Terra Prime prime operative was a family member or they had a specific purpose.  
Nonetheless. They had a relationship or rapport with Genie, and they had presented a concern for Genevieve’s safety. She was now safe aboard the Seneca and in the next few hours, now Max and Soval could discuss what needed to be done to keep her safe, yet free to be herself. Which Maxwell had to admit was becoming more difficult, because her background as a Vulcan tutored human had made her a bit of a novelty. And a prime target since two of her siblings were estranged and heavily involved in the subversive group. And her other sibling was questionable at best. Terra Prime had become more of a threat and it was unconscionable that many of its members were also involved with Starfleet or the military.  
Ironically, there was somewhat of an uneasy truce between Terra Prime and the services. One that was very shaky at best, easily shattered. And unofficial. While they actively tried to recruit within the ranks. When caught. Many soon found their career ended followed by immediate deportation off world. Many found themselves banished to a little known world that while inhospitable to humans. Was livable. However. It was frustrating to several officers. Admiral Forrest included, that recruitment continued.  
Despite this. Soval was relieved to find out the MACO, like one of its predecessor organizations, the Marine Corps of the former United States, did not hold to such poison. So when they were informed of Genie’s desire to pursue a military career, Admiral Forrest had authorized Captain Thompson carry out Genie’s desire. A plan had formed in that time. She would be delay inducted into the MACO, and train according to her age level, while continuing her studies under both Vulcan and human tutors. All the while keeping her clear of all known or suspected Terra Prime efforts to recruit the children of Starfleet, military and prominent families. Soval now stood in his office, just to the side and in front of his desk, his attention focused out the tall windows looking towards the Golden Gate Bridge. He stood there, ramrod straight, hands steepled in front of his chest. While he appeared stoic, inside he was livid. He had a hard time believing the level of raw emotion that challenged his discipline. After meeting with Admiral Forrest earlier this afternoon. He had no choice but to spend some time in meditation. Deep down he had to admit that he considered Genevieve to be a favorite surrogate niece or daughter.  
Next to her parents. She was the only one who had his respect. And he found himself looking out for her and doing everything in his power to protect her and ensure she‘d succeed. He did not understand the intensity of his regard towards her. As he turned towards his desk to resume work. He began to realize how much she’d changed in his time on earth. He had simply suggested at one time to the man who had been assigned to liaison with him to provide his daughter a chance to open her world and provide an escape from the bullying and threats of a handful of arrogant, ignorant younglings. And the surprise of watching her grow into a determined, strong, vibrant woman who didn’t back down from anyone. And being accepted in the family. A new path had open for him. One that he cherished over the years. Soval understood too well his friends predicament. If he had a choice himself, he would take Genie and the another young ones who had over the years found their way into the informal education experiment and spirit them away to Vulcan, or Rigel, where knew they would be made safe until their majority. Unfortunately It would also compromise the parameters of the experiment.  
Sitting at his desk he mulled the problem over in his mind and that it stumped him for weeks. The same one that Maxwell had been on him about. Informing Genie of the threat that had been ever present in her life and the lives of the other students since the start of this informal arrangement. In their entire lives, since historically, groups like Terra Prime had been active since after first contact. He finally came to a decision. Since spring break had started for Genie, it would be appropriate to bring them all together and share this information. He had wanted to share this with Genie in a mind meld. But it would be undoable because of time constraints. Unless? He thought for a while. He thought for a while. Yes. It might work. A quick call to Admiral Forest was in order. But he did not expect any objections. If they had to come clean with Genie, then they should be open and honest with her.   
The call to the Admiral was made and he was surprised that Max’s reaction.  
“ I think it would be a wonderful idea of all. It would show Genie that she’s not alone in this. Show her that there is more at stake than suffering the abuse of some ignorant fools who just wanted to use her for their own ends.”  
“ I was hoping to share many of these issues through a mind meld. But however. If she gets the opportunity to do so, then the others would have to follow suit. Unfortunately, only one person should do that act. Max do you see my dilemma? It would be extremely taxing for me.“  
It was quiet on the line for a minute. Soval waited, Knowing Max was thinking on it.  
“ Why don’t we meet at my house tonight Soval. Let Genie stay overnight on Seneca. And discuss this. This has gone on for a while and we need to get the air cleared for Genie. It’s now far too dangerous for her to remain ignorant.“   
Soval Replied. “ That will be agreeable max. Say about 1800 this evening?“  
“ That would be perfect. And while we’re at it we can coordinate this. See you then.“  
Finished. They cut the connection, and went about finishing their day.   
On Max’s end. After cutting the connection. He sat back at his desk and thought for a moment. Then reached into his desk and pulled out a tablet. Booting it up. He called up a file. It was the file on the clandestine educational experiment. And the tablet it was on was encrypted. Ever since he discovered that a large percentage of Terra Prime were officers, service members and prominent businessman. He’d had little choice but to see to his own OP-SEC.  
He lost track of the number of oblique threats made against him and what family that had remained to him. And it would be a long time before any semblance of normal could be found.  
He found in that file what he was looking for. It being an effort between himself and the Vulcan Liaison. He’d been concentrated more on earth/Vulcan relations, and quietly hunting down Terra prime. He’d had little time keeping track of this education experiment. Reading the file, he was amazed at the number of young people that stepped forward. Or had been taken in. An actual total of 20. All in the bay area and all dependents of Starfleet and MACO personnel. Save one. No two. A set a twins. They had moved back to the fathers home of record in the Midwest. May have to do some hunting.   
he was interrupted by an incoming call.  
” Yes Ruth what is it?“ he answered his secretary.  
”Sir. It’s a call from the Seneca. A captain Thompson is requesting a moment of your time. Subcommander Kenak is with him as well.”  
” Very well pipe it through.“ he said. Flipping a switch on his console. “ This is Admiral Forest. State your traffic.“  
” Hello Admiral. I am here to report your little one is safe and sound. And wants to go pick a fight with someone. So what am I to do?“  
Despite the seriousness. Max couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “ Some people will have a habit of doing that to her. So I understand you and Kenak did a short brief with her?“  
” Yes sir. And the results are favorable in one respect if you’re amenable to it. Just take your say so to respond to my invitation. But as I mentioned, we got a Spitfire here who wants to tear into someone, do you think Soval is up to a challenge?“  
Maxwell couldn’t hold back the mirth, bursting out laughing. Soval was going to have his hands full. He thought. It took a moment for Max to get his humor back under control but was able to spare some decorum.   
“What all do you need to get her started so far? If that’s what she decides to do.“  
He asked.   
“ We could get her entry physical done here on the Seneca, then fill out the contract for a basic enlistment. All the other stuff should go quick since she’s kept her nose clean.“  
” Good. If that is her desire, go ahead and get her started. Then when you’re finished up there let her stay. It’ll be a whole new experience for her to enjoy. We'll come to her.“  
”We shouldn’t have too much of a problem with keeping her distracted then. I assume Ambassador Soval will make an appearance then?”  
” That’s an affirmative Captain. Just stay out of the way when he gets there.“  
That brought a chuckle from them both. They both knew Soval was going to get it. And they both knew Genie was the most notable challenge Soval ever faced in all his was years on earth. Signing off. Maxwell then called the consulate. After getting Soval on the line. He then made his own inquiry.  
”You up for a change of plans?”  
”Are you thinking of going up to the Seneca instead of meeting at your residence?” Soval asked, already knowing the answer.  
”Yes Soval. I just talked to Captain Thompson. We have a young lady that wants to go boots down, So since she’s in the safest, most secure location we can find at the moment. It would be beneficial.” He paused but Soval immediately answered.  
”Yes that would more than suffice. Max we should have Abigail join us then. What time shall we meet?”   
Max was quiet for a moment, considering.  
”I think 2100 at the Consulate shuttle pad.”  
”Thanks Soval.” Closing the connection, then calling home.  
”Honey do you want to go meet Genie?” He asked.   
“Of course Max, what do you have in mind?” Abigail was curious.  
”She is currently aboard the Seneca right now, in high orbit. We have some things to discuss with her and she seems hellbent on winding up. So we will meet Soval at the consulate around 7:00 PM. Just to let you know. There was an incident at the school and Genie tripped a beckoncall, so she’s safe and the bad guys are on ice.”  
Abigail’s heart went cold at the thought of her youngest very nearly been stolen from her. But relieved at Genie's quick thinking to avert an incident.  
”I’ll be ready dear. Come and get me when it’s time.”  
”Love you.” Max replied, then cut the connection. Moving on to finish his work.


	7. Chapter 7

Aboard the Seneca. Things were quiet at the moment. Genie had listened in on the conversation between Captain Thompson and her dad, and felt her self blush at the mention of Ambassador Soval. “ I’m never gonna live that down.“ She thought. Giggling, she quickly straightened up in her chair as Captain Thompson turned his attention to her.  
” We were worried about you, so in a sense it’s a bit of a fun distraction to see the Ambassador a bit challenged in his old age. Those arguments are already legendary. So don’t show him any mercy.“ His comment had Genie laughing.  
” I will tell you sir that I firmly believe in what I say and I have done my best to think things through before I tangle with him. Most of the time I think he allows it just to see how far I go before I stumble. I think he actually enjoys it.“  
Captain Thompson chuckled at her reply.  
” That he does from what I’ve heard from your dad. It’s the perfect revenge for making life so miserable for him. Bested by a 10-year-old.”  
“That far back? You’ve known that since I was 10?“. She was surprised.  
”Indeed Miss Forrest. Both Soval and your father have spoken very highly of you. If you were on Vulcan. Your desirability as a Telsu would be highly valued by any clan matriarch. I myself am quite surprised that there has not been any inquiries concerning you. So that may change when you reach your majority.”   
Genie stared in shock at Kenak, his amusement plain to see in his eyes. She was actually stunned that Vulcan’s would have her in such high regard. She knew what a Telsu was and was even more surprised that the Vulcan’s would incorporate an off worlder into their culture. Which brought a whole new thought to her.   
“If they are willing to make an A’duna out of me, would our genetics even be compatible to produce children?“  
She asked Kenak point-blank. He raised his brows, plainly surprised.  
” I honestly cannot answer that Genie, it might be worth asking Dr. Fagan when we go down for your physical.“  
She nodded absent mindedly. Thinking.  
” Oh. What’s gonna happen with my two classmates Sir?”  
“They are being questioned now. I’m not gonna guarantee that an adverse action won’t be placed against them. For their sake I sincerely hope that it is related to family members being dipped in sludge.”  
At Genie’s raised brows, Captain Tompson enlightened her.  
“Involved with Terra Prime in any fashion.”  
“So it means no hope of any career for them?”  
”Pretty much Genie. Myself. I think those two are decent boys, they just had family compromise their future. If it’s all right with you. I’ll have them watched. Then when the opportunities arise, will see about reaching out to them. They aren’t MACO material. I can honestly vouch for that. We can try and find a place for them.”  
That seem to satisfy Genie for she nodded.  
”I guess there is the Earth Cargo Authority then.” She added. Captain Thompson nodded but added nothing more.  
”Well I guess we can go down and get started then.”  
Genie spoke up after a short silence. Her two escorts agreed. They got up and made to head towards the door.   
“Genie, go ahead and leave your stuff here including your jacket. Will be back and most likely you’ll be eating here tonight with your parents and Soval. I have no answer if you’ll be staying here afterwards or going home but that will be answered by your father.“  
Genie acknowledged the Captain and quickly grounded her bag, jacket and case in the end chair before turning and leading the way out the door. As they made their way through the ship to the infirmary, a million thoughts ran through her mind as they made their way down the main corridor making a left turn into the short hallway to enter the mini-clinic that was the infirmary. Dr. Fagan was a fiftyish black Indian of slender build, who’s bald head made him look even older. No nonsense, he listened to Captain Thompson's explanation of what was needed and nodded in understanding. Captain Thompson then turned to leave and Kenak stopped them. Kenak turned to Dr. Fagan and told him.  
”Ms Forrest brought up a valid question doctor and it could probably be addressed after your examination of her for military service. She was wondering if Vulcans and humans would be genetically compatible. This is in conjunction with a discussion we were having before arriving here. Would it be too intrusive on your time to find the answer?”  
Dr. Fagan was surprised at the question and scrutinized Genie intently a moment before answering.  
“Opinions would differ, meaning the Vulcan Science Academy would say it isn’t feasible. Yet genetically, they are both so close it would not take very much modification to affect a conception. I don’t know if they would carry to term nor would I vouch for the viability of the fetus if it survives or doesn’t. There is a Denobulan geneticist I can consult if you still like the best answer.”  
Genie looked thoughtful for a moment. Then answered.  
Ha OSU. That would be beneficial and appreciated.” -v  
The doctors eyebrows climbed into where his hairline should’ve been and he was taken aback of the change in Genie. Affecting a more austere and concise demeanor. Looking Genie in the eye and speaking fluent Vulkhansu. He and Kenak traded looks before Kenak inquired, also in his native tongue.   
“Thou has found one who is worthy Young T’Sai?” -v  
If Kenak allowed himself to laugh, it would’ve rung the walls of the infirmary. Even the two human captains were amused, though a bit mystified by the goings-on. The doctor even seemed amused. Unlike the others, his time in the IME had allowed him to learn Vulkhansu, and he’d understood regarding the young lady standing like a queen in front of him. He remarked in her chosen tongue.  
”Then T’Sai, we must hasten and see if thy desire is possible.” -v  
his comment surprise Genie for a moment, then with a grin. She nodded.  
”Thy service is much appreciated Honored Elder.“ -v  
He scoffed modestly. “‘‘Tis nothing for I am here to serve T’Sai.” -v  
The young queen flushed bright pink momentarily as she bowed her head.  
”Well we won’t keep you then. Doctor. Her parents and OSU Soval will be here this evening, and we have need to be elsewhere. So Genie. Be attentive.”  
With that. The three officers made an orderly but quick exit from the room. She watched them go, lighthearted but unsure of what she had just got herself into. She turned back to the doctor.  
”I have to give you credit Ms. Forrest. You sure do know how to assert yourself. And if the choice of A’Duna happens to be OSU Soval, then I approve. He has been too long without a bond mate. So your temperament and nature will balance him out.“  
Genie shared a grin with the Doctor. “I have been seriously considering Doctor. Ever since this started when I was 10, I have never considered an interest in boys my age. He was challenge enough.”  
That brought a snort from the Doctor Who gestured for her to sit on the bed. Reaching over to a stand. He pulled out a medical tri-corder, and clicked it on from standby to active. Then played the sensor over her body as she sat there.  
” I will have to have your information as well as medical history. Diseases that run in your family history. And any traumas you may have experienced. Plus I will take the liberty to have you run through the imager.“  
”Why?” She asked.  
”Not personal reasons if you must know. It is however a requirement for incoming recruits. Something your father and Soval should be informing you of when they set you down. You do know what it does right?“  
Genie had been sitting all relaxed staring at the far wall, turned her head to meet the doctor’s gaze as he continued scanning her body.  
” It maps your body and tracks the functions, even has resolution enough to track your DNA. But there is something there isn’t there?“  
Doctor Fagan turned off the scanner and met her gaze. Then indicated for her to hop off the bed. She did and found her self guided to his work desk where he took a seat at the workstation, indicating for her to do the same. Picking up a work tablet he told her to go ahead and start filling it out.. His expression grave. Genie went ahead and started but couldn’t help but feel uneasy. The doc himself opened up a screen on his monitor. Plugging to tri-corder into a port and downloading the data into the open file. He seemed to come to a decision.  
”Thou must forgive me T’Sai, but I was assuming when it was mentioned you had not been told what is going on down there and why you had been so jealously guarded. Am I correct?” -v  
”Thou is correct OSU.” -v Genie replied, effortlessly slipping into Vulkhansu.  
”By rights, it should be your father or by his blessing, OSU Soval. I cannot tell you specifically why they want you. But I can present my observations from a medical perspective.”-v  
”Then Honored Elder, I await thy words.”-v  
”The first is not medical, but simply expediency. You have a sister. Am I correct?”-v when she nodded. He went on.  
”Leverage. Control or influence the children, you control the parent. I understand she may have been taken early?”-v Again she nodded.  
”And by now has delivered more than three children?”-v Another nod.  
”You may find a reason to be angry. They would want you for the leverage they can exert over your father. They have a more sinister reason to hold you. And this will definitely anger you.”-v  
She continued filling out the form she had a sinking feeling. She voiced her thoughts.  
”My reproductive capability.”-v  
”Yes. There are only two ways groups like Terra Prime can expand in a short time. Forced recruitment and indoctrination, and multiple pregnancies. And at this point is where I need to tell you that one of my newest assignments or red flags is to look for signs of passive influences.”-v  
”What did you find?” -v She was very worried now.  
A hormone that is used to encourage extra eggs to drop at ovulation. It is thick in your system and if I am to guess right now, this moment if you’d been taken, you’d have been gang raped. And Lord knows how the outcome would’ve turned out. I am being honest because what is being done to our world is worse than destructive. After you are done filling that out. We have to have you enter the imager and notify OSU Soval and your father.”-v  
Genie again to really feel sick as she took in what she was told. She silently nodded.  
”If you find what you think you know doctor. What would you recommend?”-v  
“Fortunately, the hormone itself wears off after a few days but in that time, you could flush as many as 15 to 20 eggs. They would fertilize them all or as many as they can, then harvest the blastocysts. Leaving about three or four inside. They are very efficient in that regard, but the treatment of the mother is still brutal and barbaric, particularly if she was taken against her will.”-v  
He was silent for a moment. Then continued.  
”I am sorry T’Sai. Your father should have told you of the seriousness of this threat. I understand that they may have planned on making it up to you tonight. If they are coming up to meet you.”-v  
Genie by now was shaken. She had finished the entry form. The tablet set back on the counter. She sat there, her arms hugging her self, hunched forward.  
”Get me into the imager. And if you find what you suspect, harvest the eggs.”-v  
She looked at him as she went on. “I know you would prefer parental consent but this is my decision. And you understand why I make it?”-v  
”It will be done Lady Genevieve.”-v  
She got up and began to walk towards the bed, removing her top and leggings, she lay on the flat surface and tried to relax. Dr. Fagan had already got up and switch the imager on. Opening the access door. It’s bed slid into the opening, she closed her eyes. Coming to rest inside the machine. And Genie heard it start to hum. She heard Dr. Fagan saying in the distance to relax. Then he was gone. Feeling tired, she lay there eventually falling asleep. Outside the imager. Dr. Fagan went into action. Taking the tablet Genie had been using. He synced it into the file. As it worked, he flipped on the intercom.  
”Osu Kenak. Attend.” -v


	8. Chapter 8

  
Switching the intercom off and turning away he went to work. Knowing it wouldn’t be long. Approximately three minutes later. Kenak, and Captain Thompson came through the door barely allowing the moving door to clear for their passage. Dr. Fagan remained seated, but turned to face them.  
”Thou has summoned, what have you found?” -v  
”New Eve.” Was the only reply, both officers noted the Doctor was seething.  
”She has very high doses of their favorite hormone in her system. We have to work fast Sirs. What’s Soval’s ETA?”  
”About two hours. We were hoping she would be ready, but now we have to contend with a baby mill?”  
”Affirm.........OSU Kenak, would you contact the Ambassador and request wuh threshtor?”  
Kenak stared at him. Captain Thompson had never seen any Vulcan look as stunned. As Kenak palmed his communicator, he breathed shakily.  
”We had no idea it would have become so serious.”   
“

"It’s become very serious. Have Captain Blake adjust orbit so we can get some equipment from the Children’s hospital out of New Haven. And get Soval here fast along with the Admiral and his wife we got some serious work to do and not much time to do it. I put a solution together to dilute that mess inside her but it’s gonna be a little touchy. Gentlemen. Let’s do what we need.”  
Unknown to the doctor or the captains, Genie started to dream a very bizarre dream as soon as she'd fallen asleep. She was standing on a rise of ground with tall grass all around. Looking all around she could see was a plain surrounded by hills to the south. To the east was a blue haze indicating mountains. farther out. To the west. A line on the horizon indicating a coastline. A light breeze rustled through the tall grass, Caressing her bare skin. Above her, the sky had a darker hue of greens and blues, instead of one moon. There were three. One being quite large. Twilight. And she sensed no danger. Her body felt slightly heavy like this worlds gravity was a little above earth normal. Turning she looked further inland and saw what looked to be a recently built community of silvery gray Quonset huts. Peeking over a small hilltop. To the left of that a barren flat plain with a line of buildings scattered across. And a few small Federation ships were parked in a line. As the twilite deepened, she turned her attention skyward noticed several lines of dots moving in formation inside the orbit of the larger moon. Then another formation. And shortly afterwards another. Her curiosity was piqued but she stood and took in her surroundings. She sensed a presence in her mind. Asking for audience. Realizing who it might be. She acquiesced and shortly, Soval stood beside her. He looked anxious though nothing in his stance or demeanor indicated this. He steadily regarded her for a moment before turning his attention to the surroundings.  
“I must ask forgiveness T’Sai for intruding, but when I and your parents had discovered this complication to your physiology we made as much haste as we dared. When we arrived. We found you in a very deep sleep, and you would not awaken when the doctor said you were in a healing trance rather than wake you I decided to meld with thee.”  
He looked around. The tenseness in his bearing head abated somewhat, however he remained alert.  
”Can you tell me of this place Genie ? It is very beautiful.”  
”I honestly do not know Soval. When I faded off after the doctor hypo’d me. I found myself here. And as I was contemplating this dream, it seems someone was on the verge of telling me when you appeared.”  
She saw the tense demeanor ratchet up in her visitor and couldn’t help but giggle, ending up startling him.”  
”I felt a sense of safety ever since I had arrived. If there was harm intended, it should have happened by now.”  
”Agreed.” Soval replied, stepping up to stand beside her and relaxing.  
”Don’t act protective and it might share with us where this is and who they are.”  
She added.  
So they stood side-by-side and watched the sunset. The moons light gradually grew brighter, but soft. Neither could determine how long the scene lasted. But when the unknown star finally dropped below the horizon. They both glanced at each other and nodded. Genie awoke in the Seneca’s infirmary. Feeling a slight pressure on her face, when she opened her eyes she felt the pressure on her face abate as Soval pulled his hand away. They both looked at each other a moment. Then Genie made to move. To be stopped by Dr. Fagan.  
“Not just yet Genie.” As he put his hand out to stop her. She realize she was exposed, her legs in stirrups.  
”What happened?” She asked in shock. Looking around the room worriedly. The only others in the room were Soval, Dr. Fagan and her mother.  
Dr. Fagan and her mother on her left. Soval on her right. She wasn’t sure whether to be panicked or relieved. Soval reached out with his right hand, touching her temple with his fingers. She instantly settled.  
“Relax Forrest. We got you flushed out and your eggs saved. Only thing we got left to do is get you cleaned up and dressed. We can’t return your clothes so you’ll have to do with MACO issue for temporary. The stuff they gave you was in aerosol form. So your clothes were saturated in it.“  
“Mom. There were four other regular classmates there......”  
Maxwell had entered the room and catching the tail end of what Genie was saying stopped her with a raised hand.  
” Already covered Genie.”  
Soval took over. “And they will also be undergoing the same procedure that you just experienced. Including your teacher. We have endeavored to save as many as we can, and use them to a better purpose than what they were meant for.”  
Genie knew enough to trust Soval. So she nodded.  
”How ever I must have your consent for what must be done next.”  
Genie was puzzled by this turn in the conversation. “What do you have in mind OSU?” -v  
“I am sorry that using your first meld as a means to forget these last 24 hours for it would be a grievous disappointment for myself as well as you. But it is necessary for you. What is to be done will be having your mind not recall what your body went through in ejecting all those eggs and then experiencing the loss. Until such time that it is necessary to bring about remembrance. However rest assured, what had to be taken will be safe and eventually restored to you. It just means we need you focused forward on what’s to follow.”  
“What’s next?” She asked.  
” I believe a young lady’s still considering a tour in the MACO, and a father, mother and close friend would have a favored daughter be happy, safe and blessed with the choice of how she lives her life. That’s what’s next.”   
Soval answered. She didn’t miss the twinkle in his eyes.  
”OK but can I get decent first?” She asked with a giggle.   
Soval bowed his head and left with the Doctor and the Admiral, while her mother helped put her back to rights. After Genie washed up. Abigail handed her the pieces to the MACO uniform they had left her to wear. Abigail fussed for a moment with the collar on Genie’s tunic for a moment before looking Genie in the eye. Then giving her a hug.  
”I’m very glad you can think on your feet Genie. Now we get to go accomplish what we set out to do. We promised you some information and some time together. And I get to see my daughter looking good in a uniform.”   
Mother and daughter both giggled at that as they walk arm in arm out the doors to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Genie spent three days on the Seneca. After that dinner and alone time with her folks and Soval. She had been brought up to speed on the goings-on behind how she’d been educated, then later protected from a subversive group that Admiral Forrest and the council of admirals had been trying to investigate. Despite the fact that Earthgov and several military and intelligence services efforts to eradicate it, it had only grown in strength.   
Genie had been shocked to learn that the treatment she suffered as a 10-year-old had only been the preliminary steps to program her or herd her into a set of negative behaviors that could be easier to exploit. She also learned how her interactions with the Vulcans had made big strides in improving their perceptions of humans, all by allowing her to be herself, despite the overbearing pressure from some to enforce discipline and logic by a small handful of Vulcan aspirants. Who thanks to Soval and many other individuals in the liaison, did not take kindly to their “experiment” being tampered with.  
As the conversation of that first night continued. Max had revealed to his daughter that 19 other humans of similar background had been involved in this educational project, so she had never been alone. She would be meeting them very soon. And to her surprise found her self looking forward to meeting these individuals. She also spent time with Captain Thompson in the MACO detachment on Seneca to familiarize herself with the commands mission. And towards the end, was favorably leaning towards finalizing her decision to join. Soval and her parents had left Seneca to return to earth side duties after the first evening, and Genevieve found her self like a kid in a toy shop. To the amusement of crew and cadre and for the remainder of her time aboard. Spent her time becoming completely familiar with the handbooks in PADD form. It was evening ships time When she found her self propped up at a table in the crew lounge. Just before the outgoing dayshift would start filtering in when Captain Thompson slid into a chair opposite her and sat there watching and waiting. She eventually noticed him. Startling when she realize she was not alone. That brought a chuckle out of him.  
“The admiral wanted to know if you were ready to go back home in the morning. But understood if you were having too much fun.”  
She giggled at that. Eyeing him with a smirk.  
”I’m debating on whether to take you up on that sir. But I would imagine my folks would prefer I stick around a bit longer.”  
“Thought so. A moment of indecision on where to go with your life. But you’re in a position to do something about that. Take a short break before you go back to the rest of the world with no repercussions.”  
”What do you mean?”  
”I just mean taking a short break from family school and the regular grind. Enjoy some time for yourself. Then when you’re ready. Whatever decision you’ve made you can go on. No pressure.”  
Realizing he was being honest but pulling her leg. She genuinely laughed. Relaxed in her chair.  
”I honestly want to launch, but at the same time I want to spend a little more time with dad and mom. And I feel they and Soval are holding back.”  
She admitted. Thompson sat there listening with his attention out the window.  
”I think so too. This little stunt Terra prime pulled on you, threw them completely off-balance. So they had to share what was of an immediate concern. I have the inclination that they had more to share, but correctly decided a starship wasn’t as private as what they had to share. And it was obvious Soval wasn’t happy. He shared that he wanted your first meld to be special. I know that sounds sentimental, but you and your parents have become closer than family to him.”  
Genie smiled happily at that. Very much aware of the truth of his words. She felt content, knowing she was very cared for. She was about to say something when movement caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw T’Sar had entered the break room and was making her way to their table. Captain Thompson had also noticed T’Sar’s entry, but stayed silent.  
“Thou has questions of me, T’Sai?”-v she asked when she came up beside them and stood before Genie.  
”I wish to know what will become of what was taken T’Sai. I understand it would be physically impossible for me to bear all those children. So what is to happen?”-v  
T’Sar stood straight. Her gaze locked with Genevieve’s own. “That is what I wish to address with thee T’Sai. By your leave Captain?” She directed the last part at the captain. He raised a hand up and nodded.  
”Its’s all right Genie.” Was all he said.  
Genie got up and hugged him. Then joined T’Sar as they left the break room. Genie found her self back in the infirmary again, and T’Sar simply returned Genevieve’s inquiring look with a raised brow. Dr. Fagan rose from his seat, grabbed a tricorder as he did.   
“Genie, we will be sending you back in the morning, so we need to check and see if you have stabilized. Also T’Sar has to speak with you. Things that are not in Soval’s purview to share. Though it is what he will be asked to present soon.” -v  
He said while switching the device on and scanning Genie. She stood absolutely still, patiently as her body was scanned. T’Sar had not moved from her poise. Shortly. Dr. Fagan finished. Switching off the tricorder, he gestured for Genie and T’Sar to sit at the nearby workstation. Retrieved a chair from across the room. He shortly joined them.  
“Well. The good news is you are clean. No cocktail of hormones in your system. And your ovaries are back to normal. And I know we were able to retrieve more than 25 altogether. It was possible more may have been ejected and flushed before we caught it. Beyond that. You are healthy and if I’m not mistaken, ready to either join the MACO. Or take on Soval.”-v  
Genie Giggled at that. Then looked to T’Sar.   
“I have taken the liberty of asking the doctor’s assistance on the direction this discussion will follow.”-v She paused for a moment. Regarding her young charge, then trading looks with the doctor continued.  
”The disposition of the eggs that you, your peers and the teacher; Miss irons. Are currently in deep cold storage at this time. So do not be anxious. What will be done is as OSU Soval is the senior male representative of the clan Schn T’Gai, it is in his purview to make a request of the con clave of the rite of _**wuh threshtor**_.”-v  
Genie Was shocked. “The sharing? What exactly is the implication? And why?“-v  
T’Sar lowered her gaze to the floor. Genie watched her feeling very much unsure of what would happen next. Raising her gaze back up to meet Genie‘s. She went on to resume her explanation.  
”We would offer your family the chance to carry-on. To add your essence to our own. And this matter will never be brought to the attention of the High Command. This will be handled by the Conclave. Our assembly of the major clans of Vulcan. While the High Command would assume to run matters of government, they will not interfere with what the matters of clan and family. Indirectly. This answers your question whether humans and Vulcan’s are compatible. The answer is yes. Which brings us to the rite of**_ wuh threshtor_**.” -v  
”You want to bolster your gene pool?”-v she breathed.   
“In time of war or disaster, many clans find their position weakened. It may also be noted that some of the clans have been slowly dying out over the Centuries by the slow decay of time and attrition. In past years, many clans in pre-reform times would take in orphans and brides to build them selves back up. But in more modern times, while these activities are still utilized, some clans remain irrevocably depleted. To this end, select women would be chosen to bear children or donate eggs to the clans to be borne by a surrogate. Insuring a new generation to carry on the clan into the future. This rite has always been voluntary and if coercion was found, it was dealt with. It was a courtesy and mercy. To ensure there would be a balance and order. The dispersion I am addressing is that the eggs will go to the minor clans affiliated in clan Schn T’Gai. So they will be where family whom Soval trusts can keep an eye on them and ensure their well-being.”-v  
Genie was in shock.  
”Has Soval expressed an interest in me to affect this effort?”-v  
”He has, Lady Genevieve. But he is going by an un-official earth tradition in allowing you your time to find your own way. However. There are a number of us. Your parents included, who suspect there is a developing allure in your relationship. All I am willing to share is it is being encouraged..”-v  
Genie found herself smiling at the mention of Soval’s interest in her. Despite the sobering thought of what to do with what had been stolen from her. She found her self thinking that the validity of what was being proposed. That was a wonderful idea. They would be raised far away from their home world, yet possess the birthright of another world. She took into account that it wasn’t just her eggs that were taken and hoped the other women would be as understanding. T’Sar then brought up the second reason they were having a discussion.  
”It pains me to say this T’Sai. But we will have to suppress your memories of the loss of your children. We have surmised that it will be distracting to you in the coming years. As you pursue your life, and thinking on their disposition will possibly endanger you.“-v  
”But wasn’t that why you were explaining their disposition to me? That they will be safe and cared for?”-v  
Dr. Fagan then answered her question.  
”Young T’Sai. It has been found that the mothering instinct kicks in on the release of eggs. And your body instinctively knows that there is a child nearby or soon-to-be child. Despite the fact that they are not fertilized at this time. That instinct will make it self known. We have given you the assurance that they will live safely elsewhere, but you will still find yourself anxious concerning them. This meld is necessary and will come about in the ensuing days. Soval has elected to have you and the other women sit in on the call that has to be made concerning Wu Threshtor. It will be handled with upmost care.“-v  
Genie sat there thoughtfully for a moment. Mulling over both T’Sar and Dr. Fagan‘s words, then replied.  
”I will accept your decision Honored Elders. But I have a small request to make concerning this.”-v  
The two older people in the room looked at her. Then T’Sar gave an imperceptible nod, Genie hesitated the moment more. Then bravely continued.  
I wish to have Soval fertilize some of those eggs. I can’t speak for the other five, but if this is an opportunity for a worthy mail to have a child, then let it be so..”-v  
Dr Fagan and T’Sar both blinked.  
”Staking your claim a little early Youngun?”-v  
The doctor asked with a smirk. Genie blushed and grinned. Her reaction telling enough.  
”We can make it so. However it can never be revealed. Except to a certain few within the con clave, and most certainly not with the High Command. You do understand that you will most likely never meet them in your lifetime.”-v  
Genie was not phased with T’Sar’s answer.  
”They will be given the opportunity to meet the six of us. When the time is appropriate or know and understand where they came from? That shouldn’t be too hard to arrange. And no it was not staking a claim on a worthy man. However. Soval had better not consider another.“-v  
Dr. Fagan snorted that. But made no comment.  
”We’ll consider it. And Soval will be duly informed. Now there is this to do.”-v T’Sar finished the conversation by holding up her hand. Eying Genie and cocking her head as to brook no argument. Genie tried to hide a grin as T’Sar moved her hand and placed her fingers on the meld points on Genie’s face. 15 minutes later. They were done. Genie went to bunk in transient quarters.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Fagan, T’Sar, both Captains Thompson and Blake then sat down in the ready room.  
“She’s ready. We'll beam her right down to her house and Admiral Forrest can take over.” Captain Blake said as he leaned back.

”Soval should not have mentioned anything about a Telsu. And I am not referring to Genie realizing it eventually. Terra Prime will now consider her a prize to be had. Now that Admiral Forest is being targeted.”  
Dr. Fagan’s word sobered everyone up. No one had much to say after that.  
It was several hours after Genie bunked that Kenak had entered with the two captains. Dr. Fagan entered shortly after words and hypo’d Genie with a light sedative.  
“ This should tide her over till tomorrow morning. Kenak. Are you sure they have people laying for her near her house?”  
“Unfortunately. Yes Doctor. We will have to notify the Admiral. In the morning, and if possible, have elements in place if we need to extract them. Terra Prime people were not very pleased when Genie wrecked their kidnap attempt.”  
Despite his stoicism. Kenak appeared tired as he relayed this.  
“Where will you be taking her then? If even the Seneca is not safe. Then where?“  
“I am taking her to the Consulate. We managed to disable three surveillance satellites that are capable of detecting beaming technology. So I haven’t much time. I do however have one other change.”  
Saying that he held up a robe.  
“ We leave her uniform and other items here. Make it appear she stepped out. But all personnel are involved with their duties, we'll take her to the transporter.“  
The three humans looked at each other, then back at Kenak before assenting. Dr. Fagan moved over to assist Kenak in getting Genie undressed and slipping the robe on her. Captain Blake had stepped outside to keep an eye on the hallway. In short order. Kenak stepped out of the room with Jeanie curled in his arms. While the Captains and Dr. kept watch for any crew walking the corridors in this section of the ship. They all made their way to the transporter alcove, while Kenak stepped up on the pad with his burden, with Captain Blake manning the board. He was transported planet side.  
Captain Blake then turned from the board to see his security chief approaching them just down the corridor with a young crewman struggling to break out of his grip.  
“ Took you long enough to blow your cover. Didn’t you?”  
Captain Thompson stated. The anger he held in check since Genie had been transported aboard for her safety finally coming to the forefront.  
“ Where is the rest of your cell on this ship? And did you think we wouldn’t notice the transmission to have our guest spirited away? Why is your boss so anxious to have her.?”  
Both captains fired off questions. All the while the young crewman only got angrier as his struggles got more desperate. The security chief kept his victims arms in a very painful hammerlock. Captain Thompson moved very fast. The young man didn’t even see the hand wrapped around his throat.  
“ There can only be one person in charge of this boat young man. And you answering to another only complicates the issue, and compromises the integrity of the command structure and safety of the ship. I have little reason to respect anyone wearing the uniform who is committing treasonous acts willfully. This is my boat and I get to ask questions my way.”  
Captain Blake soon joined in.  
Swinging his fist, it connected with the crewman’s jaw his head rocking back with the impact, stunning him.  
“ Never occurred to you that you would be committing treason. Did it young man?“  
Captain Thompson said not releasing his grip on the man’s neck.  
"We may be in close orbit, and under the jurisdiction of Starfleet directly. But you are on my ship endangering my guest. Subverting my command. And doing everything in your power to undermine the legitimate command structure of the ship and everything it stands for. So you had better start giving us some answers. You are not leaving this boat alive.”  
The young man seem to be galvanized to a final act of desperation. Coming out of his stupor he tried even harder to break out of the grip holding him. Only to get another left-handed swing to his jaw. The hallway echoed with a crack. Dr. Fagan then acted quickly. Reaching in his pocket he pulled his hypo out and quickly administered it to the young man’s neck. He went limp in the security chiefs arms.  
“That should keep him for a little while. I trust you have a safe place to hold him?” The doctor asked Captain Blake pointedly. At his nod, Dr Fagan grunted in agreement and then glanced down the hallway. To find two Maco strong arming another crewman towards them.  
“It’s going to be a long night.” He noted.....  
During the night Genie had been sedated in her sleep, Kenak had picked her up and carried her to the transporter. Then while still carrying her, had transported to a residential courtyard of the consulate. He was met by Soval who escorted the V’Shar and his sleeping cargo to quarters in a domestics wing. Laying her down on the bed in an empty room. Kenak conferred with Soval and two accompanying Reldai before departing. After Kenak transported away, Soval gave instructions to the Reldai before departing himself. The Reldai undressed her, put her in a robe for sleep, then lay her in bed and covered her. As they did so, Soval had made his way to his living quarters, to contact Admiral Forrest. Once in his quarters he placed the call. Max wiped the sleep from his eyes as he took the call. He came awake when he saw Soval’s visage on the screen. Soval simply said. “ We have her.“ despite his surprise, Maxwell couldn’t help but feel relieved.  
”This was not expected, Soval but I am assuming it is necessary. Do you have an answer?”  
Soval nodded as he gave it. “I do Max. She will be meeting with the other 19 students, plus the six females who like her were affected by new eve. They will be debriefed as to their educational background and hazards they had been protected from. It will be far easier for them, as Genie was the only one who is highly visible due to my proximity to her.”  
As he pause a moment. Max was joined by Abigail. Who asked.  
”Soval. I need to ask, where will Genie be going?”  
”That also will be addressed this week. This call is an invitation to sit in on this brief. The other parents will be in attendance. And we wish to keep this open. To my knowledge. Only the six women at Genie's school had been affected directly by Terra Prime. You may have noticed I have added an extra female in that count. The female Terra Prime prime suspect had also been flushing at the same time the others were triggered, since her own body was affected far longer, we harvested her eggs as well. Since she is a terrorist, she automatically forfeited any right to children. And she will be going where children will be a liability. I am sending the time and place we will hold this meeting. I am confident it will be a significant milestones for our young Spitfire as you sometimes refer to her.”  
“Thank you Soval, this is a big help for us. We will be there.”  
Soval nodded as he cut the connection. Getting ready for bed, he doused the lights, then lay down. His thoughts on the young people being gathered for the following week.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late morning when Genie awoke. Snuggling down into the covers, she was very snug and relaxed. Realizing that she was a lot more comfortable in a bed that was softer then when she had crashed. She suddenly came alert. Opening her eyes and looking around. She quickly realize she wasn’t in crew quarters anymore. The room was bright and spacious with muted hues of red umber and orange. Then she realized.  
”Where am I and what did you do to my clothes?” She asked the empty room.  
“Thou is in the domestics residence. OSU wanted to surprise thee.“-v  
Genie started with a disembodied voice. Looking around and feeling self-conscious. She looked around again but saw no one. Almost on cue T’Sar entered the room. Stopped at the foot of the bed and regarding Genie.  
”OK I’m surprised. Now what’s up?”-v  
”We have completed the melding you need to go forward with your future lady Genevieve. And rest assured you will eventually meet those who have been taken. We felt it necessary for you to relax without the constant tension that appears to pervade life on a starship or on your homework.”-v  
”Oh. And how many were taken? If thou is at liberty to say.“-v  
”I apologize but I cannot. While you were asleep, we also ensured there were no other recent ovulations. However, I may point out. OSU Soval would prefer to keep you safe and I may further add his possessiveness is justified.”-v  
Genie actually snorted at that.  
”Men.” She commented with a grin. She did not miss the mischief in her hosts eyes.  
”So am I your guest for the next while then?”  
“Lady Genevieve. We would ask that you remain with us for a short time longer. Your parents will be here in the afternoon and we will be answering your question that was presented to Dr. Fagan aboard Seneca.”-v She told Genevieve.  
Genie was surprised. And happy, but a little concerned.  
”I thought I had been taken care of aboard Seneca. What changed?”-v  
”We are more than certain all those eggs have been retrieved. In fact, we have custody of them. We have a test that can be performed that will prove viability. However since you are being hidden for this time. We felt it beneficial to include you in this. I trust that there is not much reason for alarm T’Sai?”-v  
”Other than I need some clothes. I don’t see a problem..”-v  
For the first time since she met T’Sar, she swore she could detect amusement in the Vulcan woman’s eyes and facial features. She didn’t say anything, but Genie realized what exactly the test that was going to be carried out. Shock ran through her.  
“You don’t mean?.....”  
”If you wish to. You are close enough to your majority, and this matter was brought up to your parents attention. All that is needed is your consent. We understand this is a time in your life where it is normal to be adventurous.”-v  
Genie looked at her. Mouth agape. Then started giggling. T’Sar patiently stood there. Curious. Waiting for Genie to regain control. She didn’t have long to wait.  
”With respect my lady. If you are providing me the means and opportunity to be a naughty girl. I respectfully must decline. When the time comes and only then will I consider it for the gift it was meant to be. But I’d like to know where my clothes went.“-v  
She noted the amused twinkle in T’Sars eyes grow brighter.  
“We understand T’Sai and I was told by your father to afford you the opportunity to have fun, to quote his words. So after the unpleasantness of the past few days, it should be a welcome respite.”-v  
Genies grin only got bigger but she stuck to her guns and asked for her clothes again. The lady she addressed actually appeared to be suppressing a grin as she nodded and gestured with her left hand to the fresher.  
”They will be provided after you've seen to yourself. I only came here to see if you had awakened. We will not be returning the MACO uniform, since it had been loaned from ships stores. But we would like to provide you with something that is meaningful in the sense of what Soval would want for you. It will be delivered shortly.”-v  
Genie considered a moment, quite mystified. But nodded. Throwing the covers off, she got up and moved to the fresher, totally oblivious to her nudity. As she passed by T’Sar, the lady put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
“Thou may be human T’Sai, but thou has already set a precedent, so you may not believe me as of yet.”-v  
Genie stood there, frozen. Looking at the hand on her shoulder, then regarding the Reldai with a raised brow. “Illuminate.”-v she replied.  
”Thou may have your explanation after your ablutions T’Sai.“-v  
T’Sar answered taking her hand off and nodding towards the fresher.  
With a sigh, Genie walked into the shower. T’Sar watched her, then went and sat at the desk. Genie made short work in the morning shower and came back out, toweling off as she did. She found T’Sar sitting at the desk looking very contemplative. With no clothes to wear, Genie sat on the bed and looked at her companion. After a short silence. T’Sar roused her self after a moment then met Genie's gaze.  
“There is much we have withheld from your people Lady Genevieve. Even from you, though you and the students have learned more of us than even Starfleet and EarthGov. It is with valid reason for us to do so from a security stand point, to protect our people. You may forgive us from keeping this from you, however we also had been taking pains in protecting your natural growth and development among your peers.”-v  
Genie acknowledged her with a nod, but didn’t say anything.  
”I would share this with you in a meld if you wish. It would be more secure and expeditious if I may.”-v  
Genie and T’Sar’s gazes were locked. Genies face was thoughtful, her host inquiring. Then with a nod Genie replied.  
”I have never done this before.”-v  
”It will be painless and there is no reason to fear T’Sai. Soval himself had insisted that he be your first, but I have convinced him that there are things you must know deep down if you wish to pursue the course of action you have alluded to by your question of genetic compatibility and these would be most securely shared by a mind meld. May I proceed?”-v  
She closed her eyes and nodded again. Understanding why she had been asked twice. She lay back on the bed with her head facing the foot. And felt T’Sar’s fingers find the meld points on her face. She opened her eyes in a white space. Before her stood T’Sar. Also naked as her.  
”What is it T’Sar? What is so secret that others would threaten you?”-v  
”Of all things that threaten. Only one pertains directly to you. While our people function the same way as yours in the act of procreation, there is one curse that affects us every seven years. It is a biological function where a Vulcan would lose all logic, is overwhelmed by blind rage and becomes a beast. It is called the Plak Tow or Pon Far. There are two ways to deal with it. And for Vulcans it is what we consider a shameful moment in our lives to be endured. The first is unrestrained often violent procreation that would last up to seven days.”-v  
T’Sar drew Genies attention to her body and Genie gasped.  
”You literally submit to rape?”-v She asked eyeing the bruises on T’Sar’s body. There were other injuries she could see, but she didn’t ask anymore. She felt sick. But T’Sar’s answer surprised her.  
“In the short term yes. I am not sure if you’re aware of bonding, Lady Genevieve. That is one of the means of alleviating or directing a Vulcan in the fires. But For the females, it is our best means of staying alive. You sleep when he sleeps, eat when he eats, but we do not run. To do so would incite him to further violence and females have died.”-v  
Genie felt genuinely scared. “I don’t know if I can handle this.”-v  
“Which is why I have brought this to your attention. The other means of defeating this is by the male fighting a challenger. It is also brutal and ceases not until the death of one of the combatants. And where you’ve set a precedent. My lady.”-v  
Genie was surprised at the change. But T’Sar answered.  
"Shortly before the incident with the Terra Prime operatives at your school, Soval had been indisposed for eight days. I was the Reldai who helped him through his time.”-v  
”He did this to you?”-v Genies indignant outburst brought a twinkle to T’Sars eyes.  
”No T’Sai. That is where you made a precedent. I was one of the observers tasked to evaluate your mental development. Melding with you during your sleep. Soval also checked on you. We read your dreams in advertently, and for that we apologize. I had also observed how mellow Soval had become after his interactions with you. When the fires took him. I stepped up and assisted him. We both acted on what we learned of your interactions and acted on them. As a result, the Plak tow only lasted three days and I was not as injured. I also became pregnant by this but I will not be returning to Vulcan. I will remain here and interact with you more. You will be learning more of Vulcan from us and I wish for Soval to be with his child. It will be beneficial for you, because even though Soval hasn’t spoken of this. But he regards you as a Telsu. You have won his favor just by being true to yourself for one so young. When we leave this room after the completion of the meld. We will inquire as to your eggs. Your parents will be very gratified by your decision of course.”-v  
”Didn’t you already tell me if their disposition?”-v Genie started to ask, then realized.  
“You and Soval fertilized all of them?”-v  
At T’Sar’s nod, she then asked. “When?”-v  
”We were able to recover his seed during his time. When we entered the fires, we both were in agreement.”-v  
”But that means you both knew Terra Prime was going to target me, long before it actually happened..”-v  
Genie spoke with a sense of indignation.  
“Yes T’Sai. But we were uncertain as to when. And it was essential that we allow it to happen. To not only show these terrorists that you were capable of looking after yourself, but that they are not going to win.”-v  
Not any less indignant. Genie went on.  
”But you would only be carrying on Terra Primes mission with your own agenda.“-v  
T’Sar sighed.  
“There are many things you need to be made aware of T’Sai. This is only one. As for the children stolen from your future. Remember for the Vulcans family has already been placed as a high priority in our lives. Soval has already gifted you with the means of a Vulcan education. He has gone to great lengths to reclaim and protect what is yours and by extension, Your family. He has established a major claim in your life. I did not intend to come naked in this relationship to build up Soval’s merits. I have come to openly prepare you for what to expect. I know of your open challenge to Soval. It is one of the major reasons you have his respect. As Vulcans. We take invitations to join our family seriously, and it would be a serious disservice to bring you into family in a state of ignorance and empty expectations.”-v  
Genie for once in her life was stumped to come up with a reply. She had a valid reason to be concerned about her eggs being taken. This offer she was being shown for her had been an impossibility . Now it could possibly happen. As she stood there in front of the Vulcan Reldai, considering. She thought. “Why not?” With a smile, she looked up at T’Sar. Without speaking she assented. And for the next few moments. Time seemed inconsequential here. What followed was a silent conversation between the two.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late morning when Max and Abigail had arrived at the Consulate. They met with Soval in the botanical gardens and chatted for a moment on the upcoming meeting.   
“We have resorted to beaming in the students and their families for this gathering. It should be starting in the next 30 minutes. But there is time for you to see what I have need to show you.”

Soval gestured for them to follow. And they made their way down the pathway to the domestics building. A short walk down the hall and Soval stopped at a door. Turning, Soval looked at the Forrest’s and gestured for quiet, then opening the door. Led them inside. Max and Abigail were surprised at the sight of their daughter laying on the bed with T’Sar sitting off to the side of her. Her hand on Genies face. The three watched them for a moment. Then with a look and a gesture. Soval led them back out into the hallway. They proceeded down the hall a couple of doorways before Soval stopped them.

”She is obviously safe as you can see. T’Sar is doing part of what I would have been doing. I have no explanation for her lack of dress.“

Max and Abigail both snorted at that.

”She feels safe. That’s the only reason we didn’t say anything. We knew it was a matter of time so it’s ok Soval , no need to apologize. I was wondering though how is she going to be able to meet the others? She’s going to be exhausted when she comes out of the meld. I know myself that they can be very exhausting.“

They had resumed walking. And both the Forrest’s didn’t push for an answer.

”We wanted to gather everyone together this morning. The adults in particular. So the majority of the meetings won’t be until afternoon. We will meet with the parents and families shortly. All our test subjects are occupied. The tutors are here as well so they will be sufficiently distracted until we’re ready.“

” So your itinerary is already established? This has been in planning for sometime then.“ 

“Indeed it has Max. And it will be explained in full. Having the main event in the afternoon will give Genevieve enough time to rest and reset. Out of all of them. She was the only one of them who was closest to us and the only one specifically targeted, so we are keeping her as safe as we can.”

Abigail hummed thoughtfully at Soval‘s explanation.

”If you had your choice at all, she’d be locked up in a clan holding. That’s what your idea of safe is.” She added with a smirk.

Soval simply arched an eyebrow at her comment and neither of the Forrest’s missed the smirk that he wore.

”Hit the nail on the head Abigail. I’m surprised he hasn’t acted on it.”

Abigail laughed. Clearly amused.

”We should get going to the meeting however, it appears you would not have any objection, if things go south as you would say.”

Abigail and Max agreed, not letting the smiles diminish.

Soval turned and led them further down the hallway. Leaving the Domestics wing and crossing a hallway and entering a large room. Entering the doorway, Max quickly realized they were now in a portion of the consulate that humans rarely or ever entered. They made their way down the main aisle to where a gathering of people were near the front. Some were sitting while others milled around by the podium. Nearby stood several Vulcans in various uniforms and robes. The mood in the room seemed amiable. They appeared stoic and severe. The Vulcans in the room seemed friendly or more receptive to the present human company.

Soval left Max and Abigail near the edge of the group and walked straight through the small crowd to stand at the base of the podium. Turned to face everyone. He stood there a moment surveying everyone and they regarded him. All talk had ceased.

”Ladies and gentlemen, it is most gratifying to have you with us this day. If we are ready, we shall begin.”

With a nod to Max and Abigail who moved off to sit in the front row. He waited a moment longer to be joined by an elder Vulcan matron. After softly exchanging greetings. Soval then turned and faced his audience.

“I need not go on as to why we are gathered. It is most self-explanatory. As far back as 10 years ago the Vulcan Liaison had reached out to certain families who had a child struggling in some manner in the area of learning. A limitation brought about by abuse or certain limiting circumstances. It was an informal out reach, brought about by individuals involved with our mission to your home world. Gradually as word spread these individual efforts had been over watched and a level of protection had been necessitated by the existence and activities of certain subversive groups both here and on Vulcan. We have managed to protect and watch these pupils thrive and I’m here to report that through the efforts of the ones who reached out and provided the means to learn, and the participation of the parents it has come to pass that we are here today. To acknowledge their efforts. In human society their level of education has surpassed the equivalent of what is now taught in any earth-based institution. We will acknowledge this in a gathering here in this hall this evening. But what we are here for now at this time. Is on a more mundane subject. On continuing forward.”

Soval had stopped speaking, letting his words sink in. Noting that many of the faces of the parents wore pleased expressions. It was not lost on him but Max and Abigail we’re very happy. Soval’s aide, Suran then stepped up. Soval had turned, acknowledged him with a nod, then moved back to join the other Vulcans who stood in a line at the front of the stage. He listened with the others as his aide went over the parameters of the program. It had not been considered or planned. Only that several officials had taken notice and out of curiosity had allowed it to continue, to see what the end result would be. Since the Vulcan liaison was operating under the jurisdiction and auspices of the High Command, there could be no recognition from the Vulcan home world. School districts where the students resided near would award them a diploma, however. An opportunity had been created that the graduates take advantage of in their lives. It would involve going off world. Any support would come from individual clans if it was agreed upon certain conditions. Admiral Forrest then stood to his feet to stand with Suran to continue.   
“By certain conditions ladies and gentlemen. It would pertain to whether they wish to continue their education or affect an apprenticeship in an off world enterprise. They can also go as a guest, and stay with a clan, interacting with the family for a time almost like a tenure ship. But there the understanding is. Your children will be deciding their future. In other words we have no place for anyone from the entitled party animals who would waste away their opportunities. Our Vulcan friends had stepped in where there was a viable need when our society and schools have failed. They’re only expectation as a return on investment would be responsible adults who are making the best use of their training and becoming responsible citizens wether on Terra or any other world.”

Soval stepped in when Admiral Forrest stopped speaking.

”It goes without saying that some of the clans may require more, but we will be working the details out shortly. But what Max has just outlined is the basic theme. As it has been mentioned. It has always been an off the books project, privately funded. Just to see how humans would respond to a Vulcan educational regimen. Many of us are needless to say quite pleased at the outcome. And the priority now is to ensure the recipients can continue in their lives.”

Soval paused a moment, trading looks with Admiral Forrest and the other Star Fleet personnel who had children in this “program.”

”Yes I will clarify. This ongoing experiment will be continuing. Only now with a few exceptions. Our subjects will be made aware. These exceptions already know that they were test subjects, but have. ........ What is the term Max?”

Max grinned at Soval’s question.

” I believe it would be called “rolling with it.”

Soval nodded but remained quiet a moment, using his pause to study his audience.   
“ I believe that we have to speak up next is more serious and is directly addressed to all of you. The families.“

Soval stopped speaking and with a glance at Max, stepped to the side slightly. Max had watched him a moment, then turned to face the audience. It was almost amazing watching the transformation from a proud father to hardened leader. Like Soval, he regarded his audience. Taking a little extra time to make eye contact with everyone.

”What I am about to share never leaves this room and applies specifically to us as a unit.”

Pausing. He continued to engage everyone in the room. Even Abigail.

”I cannot mince words here and there is no easy way to make this any more tolerable. It is no secret about the existence of Terra Prime. Most of you would think of them as a protest group making noise about too many aliens on this world........ but that perception is incomplete. They are very much active and they have shown a willingness to use any tactic to further their agenda, which would involve ridding the planet of non-human entities. And institute some extremely radical reforms. To eventually go out into space and form their own fantasy of empire. They are extremely xenophobic, very much intolerant of anyone who lives their own lives according to personal beliefs and pursue an ideology that is worse than anything the Nazis pushed in the fantasy called the third Reich. Hell they are comparable to the climate that existed shortly after World War III under the tutelage of Colonel Green. Many of us may have family members involved and we may be peripherally aware of it. Unfortunately for me, I have lost both sons to this abomination. Which brings me to the gist of what I need to address.”

Max stopped a moment, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

” As you are guessing now, we are the specific target of this specific type of group. My family has had threats leveled against us and on at least three occasions my daughter was almost kidnapped with the express intention of being forcibly impregnated. Because part of their agenda is swelling their numbers. And by proxy, controlling the parents. They have been specifically targeting the young people of influential families to affect that control. I honestly know many of you have not personally experienced what my family and countless other families have experienced and I am extremely grateful if you haven’t. But this threat is real and it’s been growing exponentially since the end of the war. We have been discovering more Terra Prime operatives in our ranks at Starfleet and I am more and more uncertain that we can continue to be able to protect those who are threatened by this anomaly in our society. I know that the biggest complaint has been that the Vulcans have been holding us back as a species, that they are not helping us. Well. We stand before each other right now. The recipients of such help, and much interaction. So it’s been one of Terra prime‘s goals to remove us. The effort made in preserving our children, to allow them to thrive to remove them from negative elements. That would hinder them and leave them vulnerable to such low lives who would destroy the progress we have made as a people. Has made us a specific target target to these varmints. We owe it to our children to be able to reach for the stars if that is their desire. And through this little endeavor we may have exceeded that. Now we have to protect them and ourselves. I had been keeping tabs on all our families through the years and I’m grateful they only found a few of us. And we were able to protect the few they did find. But the climate is changing and we may have to consider leaving ourselves. With the increasing number of incursions in our ranks, it is only a matter of time when I can no longer protect our families. I humbly ask as a father and family man to consider alternatives.”

When Max stopped speaking, another man stepped up and began to address the group.

”Thank you Admiral and Ambassador. I was asked to attend on the request of OSU Soval and his clan matriarch T’Bell.”

Grinning at Maxwell’s surprised look. He went on.

”My name is Captain Ronald Killian. I am the captain of the ECS boat Abram Hall. Believe it or not. My family has been involved in interstellar trade with Vulcan for years. Long enough that Soval’s clan, Schn T’Gai had allowed us to establish a colony on one of its colony worlds. I was unsure of the why in coming here, but it now seems a bit more clear to me.”

looking at Soval. He shot him a quick question in Vulkhansu. And Soval nodded, he turned and continued.

”We have been considering expanding our colony for sometime, and with the unrest and agitation we’ve been hearing concerning the activities of this group. Our council had agreed to reach out to certain families to consider a move out there. I am only here to provide a logical option if you wish to consider it. But it appears that in a very few years. Life on Terra is about to become very unlogical very fast.”

Finishing. He stepped back with a nod to Soval and Admiral Forrest. And moved back to lean against the podium. Max look at Soval and with a nod both of them fielded questions.   
Elsewhere in the Consulate. Approximately 19 to 28 youngsters were involved in some activities with their Vulcan tutors. While the original core group rounded off to 20, others had been added. Mostly siblings.


	13. Chapter 13

While all this activity was going on Genie wasn’t even aware of it. T’Sar had completed the meld then covered her up. Then lay down herself along side her. Drifting off to sleep herself.

As Genie slept, she began to dream again. She was back on that world again. This time she was standing on a slight hill, in a small forest. This time it was early morning and she was looking down towards the community she remembered in the previous dream. Again she felt at peace and safe as she took in the scene. And again she felt someone was talking to her. Why am I seeing this?, And who was speaking to me?, She thought. Looking around, she saw now one. She thought she should be frightened, but wasn’t. Being assured she was right where she belonged or would be in the future. She and her family.

Who are you? She thought.   
A friend who will have need of your people’s assistance. You will be contacted when the time is right, and in the ensuing years feel free to return to this setting. This will be your home if you wish it. The man who came to you the first time should be your best choice of husband.   
Are you in my mind? She already felt disconcerted by this conversation. The answer surprised her. I am reaching out to you. Do not reveal this to anyone but him. As your people would say: wait and see. Now rest. Young one. And Genie faded deeper into sleep. The affects of the meld had settled into her mind. By the time she awoke, around noon. She had no inkling of the suppressed memory of her eggs being taken. She would remember the kidnapping attempt and spending a few days on the Seneca. But that was all. When she woke up she found T’Sar sleep beside her, and Soval and her parents seated in chairs at the foot of the bed. Coming awake in shock. She managed to stay wrapped in the bed sheet, wide-eyed. She looked between her folks and Soval. who regarding her with some level of amusement.

”Thou has been adequately rested T’Sai?-v

”Ha OSU. What is the meaning of this?”-v

“ I think any further conversation should be conducted in standard, otherwise, your parents will rightly assume we would be squaring off as you would say.“

Soval answered, although he looked severe, no one could miss the humor in his tone.

Despite her predicament, she couldn’t help but blush while hiding her smile.

”Ok. But this is the last time I will ask OSU. Why wasn’t I left with any clothes?”

”Making sure you were comfortable and safe. Also the uniform was borrowed. Also......”

Soval stopped speaking. Twisting around. Picked up a bag that had been sitting behind his chair. Brought it up and set it on the bed.

”Now that your request has been remedied. I have to ask if your questions have been answered. Some of it may have been frightening, but was it enlightening?”

Genie nodded soberly.   
“It was OSU. And you would still allow me to go my own way?”

” I would. Keep in mind, that for the Vulkhansu, this is a social experiment. By that I am referring to Vulcans being betrothed at a young age. The reasons T’Sar shown you were obvious. You and your species though have had the opportunity to follow a different path, though some older earth cultures follow a form of clan and blood alliances. I would have you follow your own choice Genevieve. If you wish me to becoming a more devoted partner in crime. The option is open still.“

The evil smirk that suddenly appeared on Genies face said it all. Her parents couldn’t stifle a laugh. Genie quickly looked in the back pack and found a complete change of clothes and her school supplies. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her sketch book. Looking up at her folks and Soval. She thanked them. The three older folks could tell she was happy.

"We will take our leave T'Sai so you can put things together. We wont have to attend the ceremony for five more hours, so this time is yours."

Soval softly told her. She nodded. Her folks didn't miss her eyes starting to water. Both stood and leaned over and after giving her a kiss left the room ahead of Soval. After they left, she didnt stop the tears. She never knew a time before being so over come. 


	14. Chapter 14

Genie stood with 19 other young people across the stage facing the audience. She had understood it was to be a small ceremony involving the families and tutors of the students. But surprisingly. Several teachers from the earth schools that had been informally involved were also in attendance. She was surprised not only at the turn out, but that all her fellow classmates were also wearing light brown vulcan style robes. With small insignia running vertically up the right breast panel of each robe. Then it hit her. This was the graduation ceremony. She looked around at her other classmates. Who were doing the same. And it was not lost on her that each of them would eye the insignia on the robes and comparing it with what the other individuals wore. She had been involved with Vulcans long enough to know that those were clan markings, but she wasn’t sure as to which clans were being represented.  
When she spotted Miss irons, the principal of the school and one of her closest friends standing in the crowd alongside her parents. She realized things had changed. Focusing back on the speaker. She listened more attentively to the elderly Vulcan matron who stood and approached Soval and her father at the podium. Both bowed their heads to her and moved back a step. The matron had acknowledged the men’s courtesy, and stood at the podium and regarded the lineup of the 20 human students before her. They in turn studied her. Some trying to emulate a passive neutrality to their expression. Others looked more certain. Despite the regimen they had studied under, none had ever experienced such scrutiny before. When the matrons gaze fell on Genie, she found her self trying to stand a little straighter. Unlike the other students. Genie knew that this was Soval’s clan matriarch. And the head of the con clave that would be over watching the 20 students from this day onward. Unfortunately for Genie. The elder lady seemed to be studying her for a extra interval of time. Both of them stood there and regarded each other a long enough while that Max and Soval began to show some concern. Then the older lady turned her august gaze back to Soval. Genie noted a subtle rise of an eyebrow is if inquiring. And Soval responding with an imperceptible nod. She then turned and faced the audience and began to speak.  
“ Ladies and gentlemen, my kinsman, and fellow Vulcans . And to all these students hold dear. If thou can forgive one so old who has never been to earth and had only been exposed to humans thrice in my life time. I can be grateful that I come before you today. To witness a very unique experiment coming to fruition. I am well aware that this had never been sanctioned by the High Command, or any other institution on Earth or Vulcan.  
It had been supported by individual‘s of both worlds, who had no other reason but to be curious to see if a human could respond to a Vulcan education regimen. I understand also that many of these young ones here had been facing challenges that were a hindrance to their personal development. Be it societal or personal. And despite these setbacks have surpassed the expectations of their parents. With this alone, I am very pleased. It also creates a unique opportunity for them to seek a future far from the bounds of Terra, if that is what they desire.”  
Turning to face the students. She continued.  
“ Young ones. You have come far. All I can say is well done. Not being of this world and being unfamiliar with the societal clues and expectations, that is all I can give. I know many of you have learned Vulkhansu and that alone will be to your advantage outside the system. I would encourage all of you to find your future out among the stars. And to that end I would extend an invitation to continue onward, on Vulcan or one of our colony worlds. This offer will not be extended to others. Save any who you feel or know would be worthy.  
I would humbly ask young ones. Thou and thy families to seriously consider our offer. The clans of Vulcan do not offer it lightly. The ones who made the considerations opening the way for you were the clan elders and Reldai of your tutors houses. Not just the clan of the Schn T’Gai. A total of 15 clans are represented here. As one of the elder matrons. I have been granted the privilege extending congratulations and praise for your efforts and to extend the offer. Osu’s Soval, Suran and Ketan have appointed by me to serve your needs should you and your families accept. Again well done.”  
She finished them again regarding all 20 of the graduates. When she finished. She bowed her head as all 20 emulated her. Looking straight ahead she spoke.  
“ Honored daughter. Attend.“**-v**  
Swiveling her head and looking straight at Genevieve. Genie was shocked. Or that was her stomach dropping into her boots and she found herself automatically moving towards her mentors elder. Genie came and stood before the matron. Soval came up and stood alongside his matriarch. Both looked Genie in the eye.  
“ Thou has need of me?”**-v**

Genie asked softly.  
Soval’s elder didn’t break eye.contact, but nodded.  
“I do young one. I have been informed others speak highly of you. When the opportunity presents. I wish to have your thoughts.”**-v**  
Genie without breaking eye contact and maintaining a neutral affect on her face nodded without hesitation.  
“ I am at thy service ma’am.”**-v**

She replied formally not missing the flash of amusement in their eyes.  
“Trust Soval T’Sai. We shall affect this soon.”**-v**

  
With that, she turned to Soval with a nod, then stepped away. Soval acknowledged T’Bell, then looked down to the audience and with a gesture was joined by Genies parents and the principle of her high school. Standing before her. Mr. Taylor cleared his throat.  
“ Miss Forrest. Never in my life have I ever had the privilege to have known a student who not only excelled but exceeded any expectations anyone could ever think of establishing. I have no words but to say very well done.”  
With that. He shook her hand and Genie’s father handed her the diploma. Followed by a hug from her mother. Finishing the hug. Soval indicated for her to move back to her original position. As she got to the spot on the stage and resumed her stance. Soval called out the name for the next graduate and in turn, each walked from their spot to where Soval and the principle of the students respective school stood alongside the clan matriarch, received their diploma and words of congratulation from both the principal and T’Bell, then resumed their place. In 15 minutes it was done. After the last one had resume their place, turned and faced the front. T’Bell once more spoke up.  
“All of you have done well. And again you are worthy of the honor bestowed on you this day. Please consider the invitation for the conclave of whom I, Soval and these others represent. It would be much more rewarding. Thank you all for being here. And Admiral Forrest. More needs to be said.”  
Turning, she faced Max who had come up and stood to Soval’s right. He had changed into a suit for the occasion. And to indicate he was not representing Starfleet.  
T’Bell and Max spoke a few words. Then with a bow to T’Bell. He stepped forward.  
“It is my pleasure to conclude the ceremony. You will not need to attend the ceremonies at your respective schools but be free to consider your future. Thank you, there is a small banquet set aside for us to attend, so in conclusion. Let’s eat.“  
Stepping back. He nodded to Soval to step forward. Gesturing to the students to be dismissed. Genie wasted no time and went straight to her father who enveloped her in a hug. She then reached out drawing her mother in and making it into a group hug. She had no words, she was so overjoyed. Thankful she had worn no make up, because of the tears. They stood there. All around, the other students were behaving similarly with their own families. Soval, T’Bell, several of the Vulcan tutors and Ms Irons stood taking it all in. Miss irons stood next to the principal of the school. Looking happy now that one of her best pupils had earned the brass ring.  
“ In all my years of teaching. I can honestly be gladly thankful to have had Genevieve for a student.” She finally said.  
“ I know. I can’t recall a more engaging student. That young lady actually made our jobs easier. I can honestly say that I will not miss her.“  
At her shocked look. The principal went on.  
“You never knew this, but we had to sequester the classes. 2/3ds of the school had Terra Prime children. She had become a security risk that not even the Vulcans could help with. It’s also better we not tell Genie. But you most of all need to know the truth.”  
She stood there in shock, but nodded. Realizing something as well. She would not be going back to the school. She looked at the principal who was regarding her.  
“You won’t need to go back if you don’t want to. I will speak with the Admiral and the Ambassador. There is no need to re-enter a world where you have been threatened.“  
Fighting tears. She nodded and turned to go only to be enveloped in the arms of a Maco Colonel who literally glared at the principal.  
“It was too soon to tell her.” He hissed.  
“There can never be a better time. She deserve to know the truth. I cannot protect her anymore, but she is in a place where she can be with people who care for her. If you wish to be the one then I ask you to step up sir. And thank you.”  
The Colonel didn’t soften his glare at the man, but firmed his hug around Ms Irons and nodded.  
“ I will sir. And thank you for being blunt on one of a teachers highlights of her career.”  
The bastard he was addressing actually had the courtesy to look ashamed. When he acknowledge his error with a slight nod. Then quietly moved to leave. But was stopped by one of the Vulcans.  
“ We understand what you had to do, but we must ask you to remain for the dinner. The Admirals daughter is not to know and you’re leaving will betray this.”  
He was upset, but couldn’t help but agree. So he stood next to his former teacher and her new protector. Like Ms Irons, he was fighting tears but he bravely stood with the cadre and watched as the protégés interacted with parents, tutors, teachers, and siblings. As they slowly gravitated towards the back of the hall. A thought came to him and he reached out, placing his hand on the Colonels shoulder.  
“ Sir, we need to speak soon. And I am not doing this out of guilt or anything.”  
“About what? You just sacked one of your best teachers in the most brutal manner.“ The Colonel snapped.  
“My name is Robert Taylor. I am the principal of Pine Canyon Hugh School. Where Ms Irons formerly worked. And this request concerns more children. I am saving Ms Irons the disgrace of a second attempt at being kidnapped. Since she opted to carry her pregnancies, she would be somewhere she would not belong. I did that and yes it was shameful, cold and ruthless. But I am getting her out of harms way. What we need to speak about concerns the ones left behind. And this can’t be discussed anywhere else.”  
The Colonel eyed him and the hand on his shoulder.  
“We will. But not here. Now cease.”  
The Colonel finished. With that. He stepped away drawn Ms Irons gently away with him.


	15. Chapter 15

At the rear of the main hall, tables had been set up and a small cadre of Vulcan and human attendants were laying out the place settings. One table had been set down the center of the area where the 19 students were seated. While five other tables had been arranged around it in a rough pentagon. Soval had taken Genie aside, and while she stood next to him. Watched as the attendants placed the guests in the assigned arrangement. Students at the center table, of which Genie noted 19 settings but didn’t ask. Guests and parents went to the 2 tables aligned to either side of the center table facing in, the tutors all took station at the table below the foot of the students table. Also facing in. The 2 tables at the head were arranged at slight angles but still faced inward. The angle table at the 10 o’clock position were seated the senior clansmen representing the tutors home clan that made up the conclave. The table at the 2 o’clock position held the elder matriarch’s of which T’Bell was the senior ranked. Soval, Genie and her parents of which Genie found Soval placing her next to T’Bell to her surprise. Going to the right were seated her parents, then Soval. To T’Bell’s left were seated the rest of the senior Vulcans present. Completing the seating arrangement. Everyone got settled. Then every Terran and Vulcan swung their gaze to rest on Genie. Who sat there for a moment looking at her 19 compadres a moment. Then turning her head to T’Bell, she bowed her head, reached out and started to serve, everyone emulated her. Dishing out food onto their plate, then passing it to the person on the right. As pertained to Vulcan, propriety no one spoke. As Genie ate she gazed around as decorum allowed. Glancing to her right, she noticed her parents would glance at her before going back to their meals.

She felt completely stumped as she thought of how she ended up at the high table next to the clan matriarch of all people. She felt deep down that she was no different than the other 19 that the Vulcans had reached out to and though she had demonstrated well for her self, wondered how or why she was being honored. As the evening pleasantly wore on, everyone finished eating and conversation started up. The 19 students at the center table had gradually relaxed and began to open up to the guests, tutors and higher clansmen seated along the outer periphery of the five tables.

However. T’Bell sat there at the head table, ram rod straight in her chair, but relaxed. Curiously watching and studying the students interactions.

”Thou has questions.”-v she spoke softly to Genie without taking her eyes off the activity.

”I do. Though I am gratified T’Sai, I am curious.”-v

”Of what Young one?"-v

”How did I merit the honor to sit at the head table?”-v

T’Bell actually appeared to smile for a fraction of a second. Genie could have sworn to seen the flicker on the elder Vulcans face.

”Thou is now Telsu, Lady Genevieve. Unbonded, but still Telsu. While Soval has gone to great lengths to ensure you have been protected, and prepared. You yourself are now experiencing how possessive a Vulcan male can be. And in this instance if I may share this, it is justified. He has honorable intentions for you and the time is very soon when you will be shared this.”-v

Genie accepted this explanation. She had after all had demonstrated a stubborn tenacity and showed herself unwilling to back down. She had also demonstrated a willingness to defend her self when needed. And had never doubted her ability to learn and adapt. She blushed as she thought of Soval. There was little doubt he was enamored of the way she. pursued her life. In all she had always known he had needed someone to care for. As much as she needed direction and encouragement. In this interaction between the Vulcans and the 20. The Vulcans had made a difference. 20 young people who would not be victimized by a splinter group fueled by an unjustifiable hatred for things outside their sphere of influence. And be equipped to defeat those kind of people should the need arise.   
Without a doubt in Genies mind. Soval had provided her the means to pursue her birth right. And in turn, had gained a loyal friend. As they the evening wore on. Many of the human contingent would look up and see the young valedictorian seated at the high table, chatting with her parents, Soval and the clan matriarch. Couldn’t help but notice the happy glow to her face.

* * *

Waking up the following morning in her room in the domestics wing. She still felt happy. Getting up, she got ready for the next meeting that Soval had scheduled. Her folks had brought her a change of clothes yesterday, that Soval had presented her with the previous morning. she was happy to see her favorite jeans and t-shirt, along with a pull over. Her brows shot up when she saw the boots. Then grinned at the memory of Captain Thompson giving her that pair. The only boots that they could find that fit. Getting dressed, she rummaged around and feeling a large lump on the bottom, looked in and was surprised to find a large executive tablet in a separate pocket in the back panel. Intrigued. She looked at it thoughtfully, and then closed the pocket back up, and put the rest of the things she was allowed to keep in the main compartment. Closing the pack up and setting it on the corner of the bed. She flopped back down on the bed and stretched. Which was where Soval and T’Sar found her five minutes later when they came to get her for the meeting. Entering the room and standing at the foot of the bed with their hands folded in front of them. They simply looked down at her with no hint of concealing the amusement.

”Young T’Sai. I was unaware of this state of laziness or perhaps you are still tired.”

she opened one eye up at her question her.

”Honored Elder, if this is considered a light week, I am seriously concerned if things get heavy.”-v

Soval didn’t even try to conceal his amusement.

” I do not assume that you are weak and cowardly. For one so young and an exquisite example of your species, it has been a very long week for you.“-v

She giggled at the out Soval had offered her.

”Indeed so sir. I can’t admit to being too motivated to do anything today but tease a Vulcan silverback. I want to Aaaaaaah......”-v

She screeched in surprise as Soval moved with a speed she’d never seen. Swooped down, picked her up. She looked at him in shock.

“ You know we can’t have this young T’Sai. That is what friends are for.”-v

Despite the seriousness of his words. Genie didn’t miss the amused mischief he exuded. Giggling, she looked around, she saw T’Sar sharing in this carefree moment. Soval set her down. With a hug from both T’Sar and Soval, she grabbed her jacket to head for the door, when Soval reached down and pulled the large tablet out from the bag. Handing it to Genie, along with the carrier.

”Thou will have need young one. By the request of the conclave. Not my request but theirs.”-v

”Ha Osu.”-v she replied. Bagging the tablet, then donning her jacket. Slinging the carry strap over her shoulder. She fell in with Soval and T’sar as they headed out through the door. They ended up in a small conference room. Sitting at a table near the end along one side. They were soon joined by Genies parents who sat opposite them. Genie looked a bit mystified at the smirks both tried to hide as they looked at her.

”What?” She asked.

”Oh. Nothing Dear. After this week you will officially be an adult, and we will be free. Instead of just being dad and mom. We’ll be friends and compadres. And you will be able to live your life the way you want.” Max told her. His smirk slowly turning to a grin.

”You’re still welcome to join the fun.”

She replied. Looking at both conspiratorially.

”Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Max replied with a full blown smile. With Abigail trying but failing to hold back a laugh.

”While it is a wonderful thing to see you happy T’Sai, I must inquire if you are ready for this meeting.”

Genie sobered quickly, meeting her friend and mentor’s gaze. Not wavering, she answered.

”I feel as ready as I’ll ever possibly be OSU. However there’s always the possibility of facts unrevealed till now that contribute to the uncertainty of me ever being completely ready.”

Soval nodded. Pleased with her answer and the maturity she had exhibited in her delivery. Genie didn’t miss her parents appearing pleased at the lady she’d become.

”As is normal under any circumstance T’Sai. I am sure you have only a rudimentary idea of what we will be discussing. Besides the disposition of what had been taken. Which is to be foremost. I know T’Sar had shared much to you in her meld with you yesterday. But what is to be shared now is separate from anything she did reveal. She did answer your question. Conception is viable. The main question to be addressed to you and the others is where those babies will be going to.”   
Pausing. He indicated for her to break out the tablet. Which she did. Turning it on, Soval spoke again.

”You may not be the carrier, but you will be given the privilege to look after them. It is not the role of a matriarch. But being that you are the originator, the conclave thought it would be in the best interest of your well-being to have or maintain some responsibility. This will only be peripheral, but your role will not be any less important.”

Soval paused again.

”This goes without saying it will be in reverse to what adoption laws on both Vulcan and Earth would allow. As long as you maintain the understanding that the upbringing and nurture is their responsibility you will be referred to as an allied daughter. Honored thus by the fact that you had participated in the rite of Wuh Threshtor. This will be extended to the other affected girls save one.”

He paused again. Studying her face. Then continued.

”We are holding to our commitment in ensuring you can live your life and pursue your desires. We do regret that we could not curb the madness brought about by Terra Prime. I had hoped to spend time with you, however, other cares and concerns have interfered. As it stands. You will have a few weeks to enjoy to yourself before you decide to enter school or the military. You will still be welcome at the consulate. I am rather fond of you and our discussions are still the highlight of my days. You have been quite the inspiration in my lonely existence, I actually look forward to seeing what you would do next.”

Genie blushed happily, despite trying to maintain a neutral affect. She looked away lost in thought. Soval, T’sar and her parents patiently allowed her her time. Returning to her self, meeting Soval’s gaze. She then spoke.

“OSU. While I am gratified, thou has allowed what was taken to be kept safe and nurtured. I do honestly hope I have the privilege of meeting them at the appropriate time. You have gifted me a peace that has been much appreciated. I am unsure as to why I was chosen to use that tablet that was given me. What do they have in mind?”

Soval was pleased with Genies delivery. And for a moment. The three humans in the room saw a Vulcan smile. Genie relaxed her poise for a moment. It was in that moment she sensed a desire or goal had been fulfilled it was an incredibly happy moment for all five.

“T’Sai. There is a request I would like an answer to, but there is time for that. Regarding the tablet, you will be briefed by T'Bell at the meeting with the others. It is a necessary responsibility I can assure you. Which you will have to consider while you are going about which ever path you are on in your life.”

Taking a deep breath as she arched her back in a light stretch. She fixed her eyes on a point over and past Soval's right shoulder for a moment. Then relaxing and looked at her friend and replied.

“I am not sure beyond this about what you were trying to reassure me about. If it is the anger and resentment of someone reaching in and stealing what belong to me and mine. No meld can resolve the rage and indignation of such a betrayal. I will no longer have that innocence and security that you and dad worked so hard to ensure I was safe to grow, thrive and be happy. So I wish to humbly address what your line of inquiry is.”

Max answered from beside her. When she looked at her father, even Max was surprised at the neutral expression on his daughter’s face.

“The very manner and demeanor in which you were speaking Genie. It tells us despite the meld. You are hurting. And after today’s meetings I am of the mind to have you go someplace and relax. The same recommendation I will be making to all of them. But you will be Sovals responsibility in this case. “

Genie s lips quirked at that. Remembering Kenack’s comment about Soval wanting to invite her somewhere. Looking back at Soval .

“What do you have in mind OSU?”-v

“Would you still like the chance to be somewhere safe with a worthy male l? I believe your people would call this a vacation. If we had not had to contend with this quagmire. I would have successfully accomplished this sooner, and you have been well on your way to your next objective in life. It is still worth considering Genie. “

Soval stopped speaking and looked at her expectedly. Reading her body language and her reaction. He could tell she was completely on board with that idea. But he did not respond to those tells. For as long as he had known her, he had always ensured that in dealing with Vulcans, one had to voice what needed to be said. And he was not disappointed. Still maintaining a regal, neutral poise. She looked at her parents, then faced him.

“If thy offer is still valid OSU. I would gladly accept.”-v

Soval bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“I shall see that it is done T’Sai.”-v

Was his reply. Max and Abigail were both deeply impressed and amused by Genevieve ‘s demeanor, while she still maintain the neutral stance of the Vulkhansu. She seemed happier. Almost glowing. They had carried on with the meeting until it was time to meet with the clan matriarch and the other women who had been affected by Terra Prime ‘s attack.

That meeting was a more somber affair. The elder Vulcan matriarch explained what had been suggested by the doctor aboard Seneca during Genie s internment and the initial discovery the the New Eve attack on her.

In short. The majority clan of the Schn. T’Gai had received a petition for the rite of Wuh Threshtor or the sharing from ambassador Soval. The eggs that had been stolen from the six women due to Terra Primes attack would be used instead to bolster a clan in a more honorable manner. They were not to be considered spoils of war or conquest or hostages, but children by adoption. The reactions from the students and solitary teacher in the group was predictably sadness and the loss of the opportunity to raise the children or remain in their lives. There was a sense of hope and relief demonstrated. But these children would not be cannon fodder for some deranged fantasist grasping at control. When T’Bell had finished her speech. She looked at Genie who had been seated to T’Bell’s left. And considered her.

“Honored daughter, I would have your thoughts at the end of this meeting if that would be amenable. It is important to what will be to follow.”-v she softly asked the younger woman.

“I am here to serve if thou shall have me.”-v

T’Bell responded with a nod. Then to the amazement of parents and the other girls. T’Bell gestured for Genie to stand. 

Genie solemnly complied. Standing and turning to face the elder. T’ Bell raised her hand. Paused momentarily, until with a nod from Genie. Placed her fingers on the meld points of Genies face. Both women closed their eyes, and Genie felt T’ Bell ‘s presence ghost through her mind. She did not know what the elder wanted to find or why, but she sensed the elder woman was pleased at what she found. Opening her eyes when T’ Bell broke the meld. She could tell T’ Bell was overly impressed with her. Bowing her head. Genie moved to sit down but was stopped by T‘Bell who gestured for her to remain standing. She had Genie take a step back. Then had Soval join her. Then gestured for the next one to stand. When the next student stood up and faced her. T‘Bell moved to her and repeated what she had done to Genevieve. Genie stood there alongside Soval and curiously watched her former classmates experience something no one of Terran birth would ever experience outside of an exposure to Vulcan influence. She felt Soval put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze lightly. In that moment. Genie realized that the young women were being extended a courtesy. The same courtesy that she was being extended in being able to interact with her children. And a chance to make a life elsewhere. Genie quickly understood why there had been two separate meetings involving all the students. The group she had been with previously had been the ongoing experiment the Vulcan s had started. This group was simply extended the chance to make the best of an unfortunate situation. She stood there thinking. Realizing Soval had been doing more than preparing her for an off-world life. Glancing over at her father, she realizes that both her parents have been involved wholeheartedly. Sadness panged her when she realized that she really was better prepared than her siblings. T’Bell had finished melding with the last woman and move back to stand beside Soval and Genie.

“We have addressed and implemented the right of Wuh Threshtor and we promise to keep your children safe and nurtured in their formative years. And it will be possible to maintain contact after the age of five. There is one among you who’s quick thinking had spared all of you a fate worse than death and before you stands Genevieve Marie Forrest. Her quick thinking allowed you to remain safe and allowed Starfleet and the V’Shar to confine the perpetrators. You may be comforted in the fact that the same individuals and the ones they answer to, have been apprehended. I will defer to Admiral Forest on the legitimacy in remaining on this world if this subversive group continues to remain active. It will be most logical to relocate to places where it is a more tolerable environment. OSU Soval. I defer T’Sai Genevieve to thy care. The remainder I have this to say. Consider the option presented.”

She stopped speaking and turned to face Admiral Forrest.

“Admiral. If I may. I would speak with thy daughter.”

“By all means.” He answered. Looking to Genie. He added. “Have fun.”

Genie was able to maintain her demeanor, but everyone in the room did not miss the nervousness as she turned and followed T’Bell out of the room. After Genie left. Soval turned to face the remaining women.

“Before you depart from us. We would need a means to stay in contact. Also, it is known to us that you are still in danger of being re-acquired. Or kidnapped. I am aware you have questions, so myself and Admiral Forrest will try to answer them.”

Both men then got down to the business of helping some anxious teenagers decide their future. Meanwhile Genie had seated herself comfortably across from T’Bell in a side room. Per arrangement, Abigail had accompanied them and was sitting across from both and contemplated how all this had come about. Glancing at her mom for moral support. She then met T’Bell’s gaze. Both sat there with ramrod straight poise and held eye contact. Abigail could not help but be amused. Her daughter was the most confident and sure of herself lady any mother would take pleasure in claiming as her own. And here she was acting like a bantam rooster taking the measure of the mother hen sitting across from her. 

“Are you two going to fight, or am I gonna have to box your ears?“ she finally asked. Startling Genie who looked at Abigail in shock. T’Bell was obviously amused. 

“One must forgive lady Abigail. But your daughter is trying to demonstrate she is worthy and is very afraid she will stumble despite evidence to the contrary. I have read her thoughts and have found her more than worthy. I know she will not admit to being scared of my appearance, however one as old as myself does not become matriarch without learning to be formidable. And fear is a healthy thing if harnessed properly. You lady Genevieve are here with your mother for one reason. The disposition of your little ones has been resolved and that entails that we can move forward. “

Abigail nodded an acknowledgment. While Genie looked a little sheepish. But bravely spoke up.

“Then Lady T’Bell. What is next? You already have my thoughts, what is next for me to do?”

The Elder nodded. Then addressed Abigail.

“Lady Abigail, I must ask if you and your’n have known for some time of Soval‘s intentions towards your daughter? In our clans veiw, your daughter has been elevated to the status of an allied daughter through the right of Wuh Threshtor, and for some time he has kept the conclave apprised of Genevieve‘s educational progress. That through her tenacity and passion for life she has gained merit and in our view is a very desirable Telsu.”

Abigail blinked, looking at Genevieve in amazement.

“For years all Soval had been to her was a favorite uncle who happened to be very loyal and protective of her. I was impressed by his ability to have her bloom as she had if all those so-called discussions, they had over the years are to be believed. I didn’t learn of his interest changing until four weeks ago when my husband related to me a conversation, he had with Soval one night.” Turning to Genevieve, she went on.

“He told your father he wanted to make you his, which surprised me. Because I could see my daughter appeared to have her heart set on him anyway. Soval had kept himself in the wings because he wants Genies choice to not be overwhelmed by his desire. He did not want her choices derailed by a passing affection though I think she is favoring him. All she has to do is ask.”

T’Bell nodded, both women not missing the amusement in her features. The elder matriarch then addressed Genie.

“It is my understanding that by the line of questioning that you presented to the doctor on board the Seneca, Commander Kenack and verified by T’Sar that you have initiated an interest in OSO Soval that is more than a passing fancy?”

“Ha T’Sai”-v She replied. T’Bell considered her thoughtfully. Dividing her attention between mother and daughter. She did not speak for a long moment. Then looked at Abigail.

“Lady Abigail, what happens next would be a very deep meld, and it is usually accomplished by a clan Reldai and not a matriarch. It is determined through the meld, in the sharing of thoughts if a union can be justified. It is also done in confidence between the Reldai and the person in question. For my own judgment. I approve of your daughter. It is no small thing to catch a male’s attention in the manner that Genevieve has. I can attest that Genie is already in possession of the qualities that a male looks for in a Telsu. And if I may add to what I have already told you. Soval is justified if he will eventually be possessive towards Genie. He has been without a mate for over 50 years, and that is no small amount of time.”

Abigail leaned back in the chair with a large grin on her face. And trying not to laugh.

“T’Sai. If there is a decision required. It all falls on Genevieve. I think she has staked a far bigger claim on him than even he could fathom. The only friend she has had besides me and her father. We are the closest thing she has ever had for a best friend. So, my daughter is free to make her own decisions. All I ask is to be allowed in on the fun.”

Finishing what she said. She sat back even further. Mother and daughter eyed each other for a moment before both broke out in laughter. T’Bell watched the two humans, genuinely curious, not witnessing laughter before. Eventually the two humans settled down and considered T’Bell. Both almost started laughing at the look on her face. But respectfully, maintained some semblance of logic.


	16. A fathers worry

For Max. The season of hell finally ended after Genie and Abigail had concluded their visit with T’Bell. The Forrest’s stood at the edge of the shuttle pad at the Consulate and watched the heavy flitter lift off the pad and affected a course past the Golden Gate bridge And on to the airport. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief and knew Abigail thought the same. For the both of them. In a matter of weeks she would be under the jurisdiction of the MACO and under the odd truce that existed between Starfleet and Terra Prime. Without a doubt there were or had to be high-ranking officers that were involved. Damn the consequences of sedition and treason. For now. Soval was making good on his promise to spend time with his protégé in an out of the way spot. What would happen next was up to Genie.

” She doesn’t know it yet, but she’s going to be an aunt again.“

”How many does that make Max?”

”I don’t know honey. I just wish we could get Alexa away from her handler‘s.”

”Alexa was always a free spirit. She seems to have found a balance. But I have a feeling that whoever is keeping her sequestered and pregnant is going to be demanding More.”

Max replied quietly. The sadness evident on both. They had no idea when their eldest daughter had left home on her 19th birthday that her search for utopia would put her in the predicament she found her self in. It wasn’t until two years after she left that Max started to get oblique demands from certain individuals that Max realized one of his worst fears had blindsided him.   
while Alexa was being treated well enough living her own way in a hedonistic lifestyle somewhere in the Pacific Islands. The location that he, Soval and section 31 had never been able to ascertain. Max had gradually noticed these oblique threats intensify, even as he had continued his investigations, and having to deal with the problems that Genevieve found her self dealing with at ten years of age. Max again couldn’t help but be thankful that Soval had suggested a visit to the consulate that eventually led her to this moment.

As they watched the flitter gradually turn into a dot past the bridge. Max knew the trouble would only get worse. He knew without a doubt that both of his sons were lost to Terra Prime. He already had discovered that ordering their commanders would be ineffective. When he ordered an investigation on his sons conduct. Only to find his efforts blocked. After finding out that the military posts were more involved with Terra Prime than even he’d been aware of.  
It was no accident that Genie had been sequestered as she had been, particularly after certain children of specific families had started bullying her during her ninth and 10th year. After he’d done his best to make Genie safe. A few quiet inquiries with Soval after their meetings. Then later section 31 and the V’Shar. Genie would probably strangle them if she ever found out the lengths they had gone to keep her safe. Her, her cousins and aunts and by proxy her older sister Alexa.

Soval s advice about getting them off world at their majority had been sound but cryptic. But his trust in Soval and the con clave had been well-established by the time Genevieve had turned 14. By then, the discussions that Genie and Soval indulged in his own home were already legendary.

With a smile he turned and kissed his wife, then held up the backoncall in his right hand and pressed it. The Admiral and his wife were beamed away to his office, and while he got ready to settle in to finishing his day. He reached over and picked up a large tablet off the desk. And handed it to Abigail. She took it from him and turned it on. Surprised when the Vulcan script appeared. She looked at Max and got her answer.

“It’s the scans from her calligraphy collection. The sketchbooks we let her use in class. The whole collection is here. Along with the collections translation. This is elegant proof that Genie is the most formidable woman our family has produced. And I have no regrets.”

He finished speaking with a smile. Which Abigail couldn’t help but grin, and she turned to the right and settled into the chair at the front of his desk and started reading. Max went around, sat down behind the desk and started working. Glancing up occasionally he would see Abigail completely absorbed in reading, that small happy smile every present on her face never diminishing. He waited for it. Knowing the translation for the 15 page micro text block would be soon. They were just getting ready to leave for the day when she finally scrolled up and the first page appeared. By the second and third page. Abigail appeared stunned. After finishing another page. She looked at Max in amazement.

”Where did our little girl go to Max?”

Max look down at her smiling.

”She grew up a lot faster than we thought honey. She was a woman before she turned 17. And she’s ours.”

Abigail returned his look, her eyes a bit misty. Powering off the pad. She went to hand it back, but he stopped her.

”It’s ours to keep dear. All those years she was sending us a message and it’s interspersed and hidden amongst the text. It has been a joy and a privilege to have such a daughter. And for once I feel we did something right.”

Abigail tucked the pad against her, taking his hand. They left his office and left for home.

End

next story: Scrappy Hyder

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Or was intended as a one-shot leading up to my main story titled: Kittitan. However, it seems there is always more to throw in so I have continued into a novelette. Also, if you folks note this:-v it only denotes Vulcan speech. Since Genevieve had her educated seconded by Vulcan tutors, it would seem appropriate that she would speak with the best of them and not appear to look like a hayseed. It would take far longer to find appropriate translations, so that symbol is only to expedite the story.


End file.
